The Misadventures of a Fairy Tale
by stubble96
Summary: aka Searching for Truth and Happiness.Bella hadn't expected much when she was picked to marry the prince.Soon her world is overturned as she realizes how wrong she was.She helps others with their fairy tales, but what does a girl have to do to get her own
1. An Introduction to Lady Bellarosetteress

**a/n- this is a new story i started just to get some of my ideas outta my head so i don't clog up my other story, Gem of Power, with them all! haha hope you l-o-v-e it!!! ta-ta!!!**

Prologue- An Introduction to the Lady Bellarosetteress

My name is Bellarosetteress of Kendal. If I had friends they'd call my Bella. Sadly the only mammals I talk to are the woodland creatures I meet on my walks around the castle and old home. The nobles and courtiers don't count as mammals, they are more of a cold hearted bitter enigma changing like a giant amoeba with every new style or interesting piece of gossip- lately I've been that piece. I'm not always like this, mean and the like, usually I could charm the socks right off anyone's feet, even the king and queen's. If fact I did on the night of the ball to decided the prince's wife. I charmed them so much they picked me for their son, Prince Franz of Kendal, which is one of the smallest and least important kingdoms in the lands. I'd love to say I captured the prince's heart with my incredible humor and good looks. But sadly, my sense of humor is totally wasted on that codfish and I'm not the prettiest girl at the ball. My jokes I can do nothing about because that brick wall for brains is to idiotic to understand and humor is all I got to attract people. As far as my looks, my step-mother has always told me I could've turned out better. I have honey colored hair that is untamable along with one green eye and one brown. Like I said before, I'm not exactly the definition of beauty. I can only imagine that to be that reason why my betrothed has thrown himself at the first stunning dimwitted figured he saw after the royal announcement of our engagement. They think I don't know, Prince Franz and the despicable Lady Gwen think the whole court doesn't know. That's what you get when two complete idiots have an affair- idiotic actions leading to idiotic mistakes. Would you like a few short examples? Sure you would. While in the weaving room, and after my favorite story was told, Gwen decided to announce that the prince was an excellent kisser and more then once the prince has called me Gwen. Hmmm, like that isn't a dead give away.

The only reason I agreed to this "marriage" to the prince in the first place was because of his parents, King Greg and Queen Lily of Kendal. Ever sine I could remember those two have been helping my step-family and acting as if they were my real parents. For their kindness I decided to do the only thing they ever asked of me, marry Prince Franz. In one word, yuck.

Alright, I'll tell you about the prince so you can decide for yourself if I'm being too harsh. He is actually quite handsome. Contrary to his father's blonde hair and mother's brown tresses my, and Gwen's, prince has black hair. Must've come from a grandparent or something. His eyes are a striking blue but are not intelligent looking at all, reflecting what's going on in his mind- nothing. I pity this country when he assumes the throne. May King Greg and Queen Lily live forever.

The king and queen are the best monarchs a country can have. Fair, loyal, confident, intelligent, happy and beautiful rulers. Many times I had dreams of being their daughter instead of Franz as their son. I'd make a far better queen then he king. For one I had 100 times more brains, and secondly, he was spoiled rotten, not a good quality in a monarch.

Well, now you know some things about my _Prince Charming_ and his family, let me tell you about mine. My parents are a mystery to me. I've never known them so I was raised by Mario the blacksmith, also his wife and two daughters. This man was the kindest of the four. His hair was black turned gray and a muscular body from years of being the best blacksmith in Kendal. He treated me well, never as much as his real daughters, I just always thought that was acceptable because they were his I was not. But, he did teach me most of what I know. From reading and writing to sword fighting, he taught me. Fighting I thought was totally useless but he had insisted and said I might use it in the future. So, I learned in order for him to be happy with me. Now his wife, Dora, was a horrible creature. She was all elbows and points, hurting if she only lightly brushed past you. Dora always spoke her mind and usually it was an insult to me. She had this squeaky high pitched voice when she ordered me around, which was always when Mario was away at work. As soon as he closed the door Dora the Ugly and Horrible made me sweep, scrub floors, wash windows, beat rugs, hang out the laundry, oh does the list go on! Her spawn, Maria and Lana, acted the same as her. Order dirty clothed CinderBella to do it, they'd scream if someone asked them to move a finger. And, oh, were they good about it! Before Mario comes home I was ordered to wash and dress for a supper that I prepared earlier. Mario of Kendal would come home and exclaim how wonderful the house looked. His daughters would beam and brag they did it all. Then he'd turn to me, rushing down the wooden stairs after getting washed- tripping over my gown, and he would remark how pale and tired I looking I was. Was anything wrong? He'd ask. Three glares would be sent in my direction from behind his turned back and I would only respond with an 'it's been another long day.' Why don't I stand up for myself you ask? Well, simply, if these were the only people you had to call family how could you leave them, where would you go? Why not go to the parent-like monarchs? I hear you thinking. Come on now, even though the king and queen are extremely nice to me, why in all the land of Kendal and beyond would the have me, a peasant of no special rank, live among courtiers and nobles and royals? I'd be the laughing stock of the whole land.

If only I have known this would actually come true. I now live away from the people I've known my whole life and am in the castle with my betrothed, Prince Franz, his parents the royal majesties/ parent-like monarchs and I am the center of every gossiped word. All my thoughts off why I couldn't go to King Greg and Queen Lily for help if I wanted to run away was now the life I was living. And I was loathing every second of it.

My story starts out like any other would, with once upon a time...

**a/n- how do you like it????? It's a bit different from my other story and I'm really enjoying this first person writing much better! Haha. Well please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! It would make me extremely happy!!!**


	2. Off we go

**a/n: chap 2 up already. The first real chapter, let's hope I can write well, my fingers are crossed haha. Tootles...**

Chapter 2 (kinda) - Off we go...

Once upon a time I lived in the small land of Kendal, ruled by His majesties King Greg and Queen Lily. Oh, and their dense son, Prince Franz. You already know about all that and the ball where I was picked to marry the prince even though I was forbidden to go by my vile step-mother and step-sisters. Now, let's get back to the ever changing present...

I was walking down a vast castle hallway when Franz caught up to me.

"Gwen," he yelled and I groaned at being called that wench's name, "We are to go riding through the city today saying 'Hullo' to villagers. Be ready in half an hour!"

"Yes, Franz. And please ask the stable boys to saddle Buttercup for me instead of Laleada. Laleada's much too strong for me," I remembered perfectly clearly that horse nearly charging into millions of people and biting at the rumps of all the other horses. An incredibly stubborn creature, but, my riding instructor persisted I learn to control her.

"It's a battle of wills, Bella! Become the dominating one and Laleada will no longer act as she does with you. To be greater, you must think you're greater," he told me time and time again. It becomes a never-ending chant in my head at every riding lesson, "To be greater I must _think_ I'm greater. To be greater..." I silently chant while cantering.

If I had a choice I would certainly pick Buttercup over any other horse. I had learned how to ride on her when I first arrived at the castle. Buttercup knew me and I knew her, we were the perfect horse and rider. I hated it when I was told I needed a more handsome steed while riding out in public.

A half an hour later I appeared at the stables in a simple green riding gown and my boots. Looking around the ring of horses and riders I noticed the king, queen, and a number of others who were to accompany me and Franz. I turned to the left and saw three rider-less horses. There was Philippe, Prince Franz's horse, Laleada and, to my greatest relief, Buttercup all tethered to a post. I quickly started toward buttercup ecstatic because I was able to take her out. But, before I had made it to the horse Prince Franz and Gwen stepped up to Buttercup, hands intertwined. I seethed with anger. How _dare_ he bring her! Oooh, did I think I was angry before the prince helped Gwen up onto Buttercup, now afterward I was ready to break Gwen's neck. It was her fault my fairy tale had to be ruined! She stole the prince and now she's stealing my favorite horse!

"Lady Bella," said young stable boy bowing as he would to royalty only slightly less deep. I was only engaged to the prince after all, not true royal blood.

I quickly jumped out of my imaginary Gwen-beating and plastered on a fake smile trying to hide my increasing anger, "Yes?"

I must not have hidden it very well since the boy looked even more nervous, "W-would you like h-help..?" he asked, indicating Laleada.

"All I can get," I replied with a warmer smile and laugh. No reason to be angry with this boy who only wants to help, right? The boy drew comfort from my short laugh and answered with one of his own before helping me mount Laleada.

After everyone was mounted we left the stables for the city of Tominice. It was the capital of Kendal and the only real city, every where else was mainly small villages and towns. The majority of people lived in this wonderfully crafted city. Intricately carved houses lined the streets and the center was a giant market place that sold all types of exotic things.

When I lived with my step-family they would come here once a week and Mario used to set up a small shop selling all types of his makings. Dora, Maria and Lana went off feeding their greedy black hearted souls, after commanding I stay to help Mario since- according to them- I didn't work at all during the rest of the week. While setting up the small tent we used as our shop I would always get trampled by the humungous crowd. But today, riding on horseback, I didn't have that problem. Mostly because people moved to either side of the street while our royal procession rode on down the middle and we waved to the people, who sometimes scowled in return. I rode behind the prince and Gwen with the king at my right, his queen behind him. Seeing Franz and Gwen riding besides each other reignited my anger.

"I'm terribly sorry, Bella, my girl," the king comforted, ""He'll get it out of his system." He said, referring to Franz and Gwen. He paused to smile before continuing, "Please, don't give up on him, we want you to be our next queen more than you can imagine. Lily and I are very proud of the way you handle yourself in court."

I was instantly touched and resolved that no matter what, I'd stick this out until the end- no matter what or who comes along! The king and queen were proud of _me_? The wanted the next queen to be _me_? I wouldn't spoil that for them because of Franz's actions. I didn't care about him, I cared about his parents.

"Thank you, your majesty. You have done so much for me and I want to do something that will please you. If my marriage to the prince is that important to you, then I shall do it," I declared. Inside, my heart felt like it was being crushed. I tried harder than I ever had before to keep a look of internal defeat from showing through my smile. Prince Franz would never love me and I just let that realization be more than the simple stage of denial that I had been living in since the engagement.

While I was busy wallowing in my self pity, I failed to notice that our caravan had stopped and people were yelling. I looked around to see what was going on and saw Prince Franz off of his horse yelling at someone else. I couldn't see because Gwen's big head was in the way so I tuned my ears to listen.

"You'll never be a good king! It's not even in your blood, you are not the real heir!" someone shouted, from the deepness I could tell it was a man, perhaps the same age as the Prince.

"What are you talking about, you peasant? What do you even know? Nothing! I AM the heir to the throne!" Franz shouted back. I looked over at the king and queen and noticed their uneasy looks. What is going on? What is this man talking about? Franz was not the heir, who is then? Why'd I have to daydream and miss the begining of this?!

The other man sounded angry and aggravated. He said what he did before, but slowly acting as if Franz didn't understand, which he probably didn't, "You. Are. Not. The. True. Heir."

The prince was shaking with anger. Losing control over himself he pushed the other man onto the ground. It had rained just last night so there were mud puddles everywhere, this man was lucky enough to land in one. Franz jumped back on his horse and trotted back towards the castle.

"Franz!" I called, hoping he'd come back but knowing he wouldn't, "He acts just like a spoiled 5 year old." I mumbled as I dropped down off of Laleada and handed the reins up to the king. He and the queen were the only two who hadn't left with Franz.

Quickly I ran over to the man in the mud. As soon as I approached I doubled over in laughter, "I'm... s-s...sorry!" I managed between laughs, "B-bu...but... it's....j-j-just... so funny!" Finally I offered my hand to the poor man who had also grown a big smile as I tried to control my laughter.

"Oy, you think that was funny, lass? Watch this," he replied while taking my hand and pulling me into the mud with him.

"You oaf!" I shrieked while still laughing and threw a mud blob at him. He returned the favor then abruptly stood up. I gazed up at him with confusion, my giggles subsiding.

He was completely covered in mud, I couldn't see his features at all, but he gave a deep bow and his muddy shirt stuck to his body. Then he quickly stammered, "I'm so sorry, milady! I failed to recognize you as the prince's betrothed! At first I thought it was the other lady he rode with, but, after I got a good look at you I noticed! I am terribly sorry, Lady!" He looked panicked, eyes quickly darted from me to the king and queen then back down to me.

Since I was having such a good time, and it was hard to take this mud man seriously, I laughed at his panicky state. "I don't bite," I promised, "No need to act as you are." I, too, got up then went over to him and patted the man on the back. "See, no biting." I flashed him a grand smile. Thankfully he returned it and acted relaxed again or I would've felt like a fool.

"Bella, I'm very sorry to interrupt you but we must get back from supper. Young man, I am terribly sorry for what my son had done to you. Is there anything we can do for you?" asked the queen, trying to fix the "5 year old's" blunder.

"Your Highness, no, there is nothing you can do for me. I honor you two much too greatly to hold you responsible for that... that... _his_ actions. I will be off. Your highnesses," he said with a bow in farewell, "Milady, let me tell you that mud is very becoming of you." He joked and said good-bye to me also with an ever-growing smile. I gave him my own in return.

* * *

On the way home I kept hearing King Greg whispering to his wife and vice verse. Whenever I tried to catch a snip here of there it was like they knew and would stop all together. So, by the time we arrived at the castle I was extremely aggravated.

"Bella?" called Queen Lily be fore I had a chance to go upstairs for a bath before we ate.

"Yes?" I replied with a sharp edge, i was not completely relaxed from the ride home yet and mud left my foot prints on the marble stairs while some globs fell off f my dress totally littering the grand hall.

"Franz, Greg and I have something very important we," big plop as a giant mud glob fell off, "have to talk to you about after supper. Please meet us in our rooms then."

"Of course my queen!" I answered then ran to my quarters for a nice good clean bath.

Supper went surprisingly quickly and quietly. There was no mention of this afternoon or mud. There seemed to be a tension floating above our table like it was another dish in the meal. Today it seemed to drag on forever. I looked over at Franz, I was wondering what would be so important that the queen and king AND prince wanted to talk to me about.

Finally, and not a moment too soon, it was over. The horrible tension and unspoken words drifted off the table, but followed the four of us as we walked down to the royal chambers; it was like a rain cloud this time. I looked at the servants faces as they passed by (it was very hard to get used to the idea of someone who cleaned for me) and all seemed incredibly happy. The rain cloud was only over us, like one on a bad day that just kept raining on you, and only on you.

As soon as we reached the bedroom, King Greg cleared out all the servants and ordered Franz to close and lock the door while the queen instructed me to use cloths to plug keyholes and cracks in order for no one to hear. Now, I was becoming more and more curious. What could it be? What's _this_ important?

Both monarchs situated themselves in identical chairs and motioned for Franz and me to do the same. I was surprised when Franz nodded as he understood, didn't think he was that smart. I sat across from Queen Lily and Franz across from King Greg.

"Bella," the queen looked at me. Her gaze was followed by the kings. Franz probably would've looked at me too if something shiny over in the corner had not caught his attention, so he stared in wonder and awe at that instead. I nodded my head in her direction for her to continue. But she didn't, the king did.

"Bella, you must go on a quest in order to marry Franz," the king put out bluntly.

"Um... what? What type of quest?" I asked completely unsure of what they were talking about and taken aback from the kings absolute bluntness.

The king sighed and looked at his wife for a little help. She sighed also then started, "We don't know how else to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it. There are truths to be uncovered here, dear. No one would believe it without evidence. So, the king and I have decided that you should go find the evidence, in order to be worthy of marrying the prince is the excuse." She said in one breath. Even though she had given me some information I was still completely in the dark. What truth? Why is evidence so important? What's so special and important you _need_ the evidence in order for people to believe? I was beginning to doubt my parent-like ruler's sanity.

"I don't understand," I said truthfully while Franz still stared at the shiny object, his mouth open and drool started to come out.

"Come to the map room," the king commanded ushering me into the room next door.

Straight in front of me was the most beautiful map I had every seen. The colors were vast and varied and different animals graced the lands, they seemed to be alive. Definantly elfin made.

King Greg point to a tall mountain with a picture of a glowing golden goblet on the tip of the mountain, "This is what you must get for us, sweet child. It's called the Goblet of Truths. Once you touch it the truth of your life and the lives of the people around you come spilling out. In order to make the people believe, we need this."

I thought long and hard as a stared at that goblet engraved on the map, what is it they need the people to believe? Finally I voiced my question, "What's so important you need this great wine glass of honesty to give evidence to the people? What wouldn't they be able to believe?"

"Goblet of Truths," the king sighed before pushing me back to the room where the queen was sitting alone, Franz had left. They shared a look then nodded their heads at each other.

"We have decided to let you know now so it's not as big of a shock when you find out when you reach the goblet," explained King Greg. Queen Lily smiled at me and explained it all. It was still a big shock.

Afterward we were all in tears and gave out hugs by the billions. I was confused about how it all came about, but wasn't mad at all with my king and my queen.

**A/N: many thanks to my first reviewer miss piratess!! woot-woo you rock! exquisite is my new favorite word! Thank you sooo much for understanding my character and finding it refreshing, it really means a lot someone understands where im comin from. And i LOVE you stories too so this means so much that you reviewed mine! haha, wow i think i wrote more in the authors note then the whole story. tootles all!! and please REVIEW!! every writer knows it makes u feel special!!**


	3. Flowers and Frogs

**A/N: sorry for the delay! Here's good ol' chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3- Flowers and Frogs**

As soon as I got out of that room I decided it would be best if I took a walk in the garden to sort out my emotions. Plus, Franz was being informed of his non-hiership and I certainly didn't want to be there for that! Imagine the tantrum he'd hold!

I had come upon my favorite place in the garden. I had accidentally stumbled on it my first day in the castle when I went for a walk then got lost. A fountain with water lilies growing inside of it was placed in the center of my clearing with flowers of every kind spread around. They were sprawled in random designs with all different types of flowers, there was no real pattern. I was told that it was a spot simply to get rid of any extra flowers the gardeners couldn't fit anywhere else. For that, I loved it. Right away I walked over to my favorite plant, it had dark green leaves with a red branch-type thing that stood straight and proud. The plant also had flowers of various shades of red cascading along the 3 foot red branch, at the top the flowers were a white tinted with pink, but near the bottom the color turned almost as dark as violet. The smell was heavenly and addicting. It changed every time I visited the exotic plant. Today it was like roses with an after-smell of honeysuckle. The odd thing is, I never had asked the name. I always thought this plant was too good for a name; one would only take away from the simple complicatedness of it.

For a whole ten minutes I stood in front of my plant, swimming in the intoxicating scent- thinking. Yes, I was thinking about today's events. What had been talked about, what had been told and what had to be done. As if on cue I heard ex-prince Franz's cries from the giant gray stone castle- such a cold place for lively people. Pushing the menacing castle out of my thoughts, I smiled at Franz's cries. My heart no loner felt as crushed. We talked it over that night, the monarchs and I, the engagement is still on because the people already know and most would be upset enough to know Franz wasn't the real prince of Kendal then get even more mad/sad when they find out we weren't marrying. If I find this Drinking Glass of Righteousness or whatever it is, we'll talk it over again.

I started dancing around my clearing with the "left over" flowers. I was so conceived by my bliss I almost stepped on a green rock near the fountain.

"Hey, watch it!" the strange rock croaked. Wait! A rock croaking? A frog talking?!

"Wh-who? Huh? Th-he-you-fr-..." I sputtered as I stared in horror at the talking creature. Never before had I experienced something like this. I started back up, still sputtering like an idiot, and tripped over the hem of my dress only to fall on my back side.

It seemed as if the frog looked aggravated. "Look! I'm not going to hurt you! For Meesha's sake, I'm only a frog! What could I possibly do to you?" the frog shouted, I saw his point.

"Fine, fine," I muttered angrily and crawled a bit closer toward the frog, still being a tad cautious. Frogs aren't really my favorite animals.

"Now pucker up and give me a kiss, pretty lady," said the frog puckering up his froggy lops and aiming them at me.

I laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Did I mention I laughed? After a few minutes I wiped away the tears from my eyes and took a look at the frog. He looked genuinely hurt and I stopped laughing under the incredibly pressure in my head making me pity the poor creature and wanting to make him happy.

First I thought it would be best to apologize, "Mr. Frog, I am terrible sorry, honestly! It was not my intention to laugh _at_ you. I was merely laughing at the situation and the ridiculous face you made when you told me to kiss you."

His froggy little eyes stared back into mine. I felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It said this frog wasn't any ordinary talking frog. I gasped, my hand flying up to cover my mouth, "You were once a human!" I breathed.

"You are a smart, very good. Oh and I accept you apology. I was being to straight forward, I guess. I shouldn't be complaining about a laugh anyway, especially after last time. And I don't blame you for laughing either, I would've done the same," the frog said honestly, still staring me square in the eyes.

I would've protested that he was nice enough not to laugh but, something else sparked my curiosity. "What happened last time?" I asked him.

"Girl threw my right against a wall! All I did was save her precious gold ball, take a bit here or there of her food, then sleep. People these days, sheesh!" the frog scoffed.

"Oh, that's awful!"

The frog looked down remorsefully. "Yes, t'was. Alas, alack, I have no one to kiss. I used to be a prince, you know," the frog told me, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning. Was this not the most disgusting thing? Kissing a frog?

In my mind a debated:

Well, he is a very nice frog. This of his life, he deserves a little kiss after all he's been through.

But, I might get warts of my lips! How horrid!

Ohh!! Stop cringing and pucker up. Do the nice thing, make him happy.

He's slimy.

He's thoughtful.

Smelly.

Polite.

...He's green.

And you too pale! Give him a peck- it's the least you can do.

Fine.

Fine.

Mental head smack, why am I fighting with myself? I don't want to kiss this frog!

Yes you do.

Ahh!

"Fine," I said. Anger put an edge to my voice. The frog gave me the this-will-make-you-feel-guilt face, a tear coursed down his cheek. Can frogs cry?

"If you don't want to, you don't have to..." another tear. I could kick myself for making this frog-human-prince- cry.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized looking like my sympathetic self. "I will give you a kiss." Instantly the tears vanished and a giant grin spread across the frog prince's froggy face. I cupped him in my hands and pulled him up to my face. He puckered his lips and, I swear, they must've stuck out a good two inches! Man, this is disgusting; I thought then quickly kissed the frog.

As soon as I set him back on the ground a torrent of bright light washed over him, blinding me. Suddenly a strong breeze picked up, blowing my hair in all directions- including into my mouth. The leaves on the trees rustled greatly, branches moaned against the strength of the wind, I could feel flower petals blowing around me having been torn off in the powerful gust. When I dared to open my eyes, I saw that the light had faded from that blinding first flash, but, all the flower petals that came off my favorite garden flowers were sweeping a beautiful, multicolored curtain about 6 feet high. It seemed like a giant tunnel of petals, the frog I had kissed in the center.

I started to panic. I had never seen magic done in the front of my very own eyes before. I gaped, was this supposed to happen?

I twirled my hair in my fingers and tapped my foot against the ground. I had been watching this swirling vortex of pansy petals for about 3- no 4- minutes. I yawned and looked for a place to sit where I wouldn't get my dress dirty (last time I did that maid was quick to scold me, I don't want to experience _that_ again). As soon as I found a spot to my liking, everything froze, or, at least it seemed that way. The strong wind ended and petals stopped in mid-twirl then quickly fell to the ground. Again I gaped, for after the petals fell a man was revealed. A tall, dark and handsome man wearing nothing but a little piece of cloth around his waist stood there. Tall, dark, handsome and muscular!

"Mr. Frog?" I questioned in a joking way. He certainly isn't a slimy frog anymore!

The man looked stunned and relieved. Holding his arms out in front of him, he wiggles his finger. Looking down, he wiggled his toes. Then, he started to giggle. It was the funniest thing I have ever heard, a man giggle like a crazy fool, hilarious!

"Are you that relieved, Prince Frog?" I asked him, smiling.

He didn't answer my, only mumbled and then skipped circles around the fountain.

"What did you say?" anger washed over me, he could be a little nicer! I DID save him in a way.

"ADRIAN! MY NAME! I'M NOT A FROG ANY MORE!" he shouted before running out of the garden.

"How ungrateful," I huffed then strode out of my favorite clearing back toward the castle. I glanced over at my favorite plant and noticed that it too had lost all its precious petals and no longer smelt. The frog, for he cannot be a human with the way he acts, is going to pay next time we meet! My favorite flower, the most beautiful thing, gone, kaput, no more...

"Bbbbeeeelllllaaaa!" my good maid, Lucy, bellowed. "It's time to get ready for supper, milady!"

With one more frustrated sigh I ran to get ready.

**A/N: thanks for the reviews I feel extra special, now review some more! Haha!!**

**Aerinha: I'm glad you stuck this out! Haha, hopefully this chapter is better then the last and they just keep getting better! Franz is an idiot, I've got some pretty funny plans for him in the future!! Thanks!!!**

**Agent me: Kaitlin, you freak! Hahaha I know this is the best story you've ever read, all my stories are the best you've ever read! I'm every ones hero!! Haha. Thanks a bunch!**

**Miss Piratess: Quests are excellent fun!!! Haha, exquisite fun! Sorry, but, I've had enough cookies today. You're just gonna have to wait to learn about the heir. **


	4. Informational Rendezvous

**A/N: I own you! Haha, don't mind that! **

**Chapter 4- Informational Rendezvous **

It was a beautiful morning. Imagine the yellow sun, crisp cloudless sky, happy faces and chirping birds. What made it even better was that Franz had been giving everyone the silent treatment- including Gwen which amused me greatly. Whenever I saw her I must hold my breath to keep from laughing out loud at her annoyed looking face. Whether it was from Franz's silent treatment or the fact that he doesn't have the prince title anymore, I honestly couldn't care less. Wench. Aannyywwaayy... Most of the castle had already found our about the shift in heir-ship due to Franz's yelling fit yesterday. Many were skeptical, only the Elders, who were here since before I was born, accepted it which made me wonder what else they knew. The Elders of Kendal were picked for every new king and queen when they first come into power. An Elder's job was to give wisdom and remember important facts about certain important events that happened during the reign- like the birth of King Greg's and Queen Lily's only child. Elders are generally, well, old. Usually when the monarch's Elders die, it means it's time for a new ruler. This set was quickly dwindling, there was only 3 out of 11 left. Those remaining 3 were starting on the list of Elder's for the next ruler.

If no heir is produced, someone else must take over the throne with their own set of Elders. And, since you could hear Franz all the way to the other end of Kendal, everyone knows he isn't the true heir and would never believe who the real child of Greg and Lily is; rebellion was the unspoken word on everyone's lips. I can see the next family already ordering their personalized stationary.

But, when every new opportunity arises, there's a chance they will accept it. Stop cracking your knuckles, preparing for a fight! What kind of rulers do you think we have? Here's the part where the Sippy Cup of Goody-Goodies (Goblet of Truths, same difference...) comes in. According to old- very old- legend, up in the high mountains of Kendal is a goblet. If you are worthy enough to drink from this goblet the truth of your life comes out, spilling over the brim. Or so it's written. If this is true, all the heir must do is drink from it, the truth will come and everyone will believe without a doubt that this is the real heir. At least that's what the king, queen and I are hoping. Hence my quest to find the bloody golden cup.

Yes, I can hear you. Why me? I was told, enthusiastically I might add, it was to be a journey of self-discovery. It's a goblet of TRUTH, of course I'll find out something about myself, it'll tell me, right?! Anyway, to get on with it, there's a slight snag in this fairy-tale like adventure. Remember when I told you the legend was incredibly old? Since then, Kendal had shrunk. Those high mountains where the goblet is- two kingdoms away. Mind you they aren't BIG kingdoms, but they're totally different, ethnically and language-wise. I'm not as... skilled as most girls you've met before, I'm sure. I bet they all knew a bazillion different languages, dance as if they float, capture men's hearts and are so polite and kind every mother wishes that were her daughter. Well, that's definantly not me, I can barely read, let along speak a different language fluently. All I can do is wield a sword- somewhat. I must thank Mario for those lessons now. I just won't mention to you that the last time I fought; I ended up hurting myself more than my opponent and somehow cutting the belt off my OWN pants causing them to fall down. I hope you haven't heard that too much or else you know some REALLY bad fighters. Anyway, do you see the difficulty for me? And talk about the pressure.

Sheesh, what I do for my kingdom!

**A/N: sorry, I know it was short, but I felt some information was highly necessary. Is any one confused? Haha. ¿REVIEW!**

Miss piratess- glad to have made your dad (u put dad instead of day, and I just couldn't resist making fun of you haha nothing personal, of course). There are just so many frog prince punks out there, we need to do something about that! Haha Thank you so much for the review!!

C. Noelle- u are so gracious to have reviewed my story. Haha I'm so glad u think it's funny! Thanks for the review!!!

Till next time kiddies


	5. Begining of the Begining

**A/N: here is another chapter! Well, duh! Obviously. Haha, that was a really stupid thing for me to say! Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed ANY of my stories!! I'm very grateful today. **

**V-babe24:** 99 red balloons is the best!! I love the 'worry, worry, super-scurry' part! Super-scurry!! Haha how great is that?! Thank you immensely for your review!!

**Miss Piratess**: spelling isn't everything, thank god! I am so happy you reviewed, yay, thank you ever so mucho! (NOT a spelling error, I'm getting into Spanish haha)

**Metaphorical:** o man Watson! Man o man! I'm glad you are enjoying mi el story-o (my sad attempt at Spanish again...) I had to write a really depressing story for English class, so now I'm in a saddened mood, kinda hard when you want to write something funny, ya know? Haha

**Chapter 5- Beginning of the Beginning**

Today was the day! Today was the glorious day I start my journey for the truth, the Goblet of Truths (oh yeah, I got it right!) to be exact. Today... there was a torrential downpour outside and they postponed my departure for tomorrow. Inclement weather, who likes it?

Today is the tomorrow I worried about yesterday! Have I confused anyone? Good.

Franz is locked up in his room, Gwen hasn't shown her bitch face all day, and I'm finally getting out of this stuffy castle! You really don't notice how stuffy the court and castle are until you realize what you're missing outside in the great unknown! I was practically dancing with joy by the time my horse was led to me. I stopped mid-heel kick and stared. As luck would have it, Laleada came waltzing over to me, led by the stable boy from the other day. The attitude in her light step annoyed me. I was scared. The _whole_ journey I was stuck with Laleada- crazy, uncontrollable Laleada. Oh, great!

"Bella, you be careful. We need this, _you_ need this. I know you won't let us down!" the queen gave me a bone-crushing farewell hug. I couldn't even move my arms to hug her back, but, I felt I would rather die then let her down now.

"Child, take this," the king said, brandishing a beautiful sword. It was old, but in excellent shape if I do say so myself. "I believe Mario had taught you well?" my king questioned, raising one eyebrow. He held the sword just beyond my reach. I have pretty long arms, so he was quite a way off.

"Yes, he did teach me very well," it wasn't a lie, just the truth with a few omitted facts! Like I said before, hearing that someone hurts themselves more then their adversaries in a fight, isn't something you want to brag about. Especially to someone who is already over-worried.

"I can see it in your eyes. This is what I want you to do. You must accomplish this," he belted the scabbard to my waist and slid the sword in. Then he finished, "for our kingdom!" I admired his well timed pause; I thought it gave more power to his little speech. He must've practiced in front of the mirror. Then it dawned on me. He's the king- he was born with this natural speech-pauses-for-emphasis. I hope I had it, too.

I didn't have many good-byes to say. Mostly it was the small woodland creatures I had grown fond of and a couple servants who had become my friends. With those done, I climbed onto Laleada, ready for anything.

"Here I come," I told the rising sun. I looked around the stable yard one last time before I galloped Laleada off into the direction of that freeing, glowing, yellow orb.

* * *

My butt was getting sore and the saddle was less comfortable with every step. It had only taken me 45 minutes to reach the outskirts of the city. I told you Kendal wasn't very big. At the edge of Tominice, I reined Laleada in and stared at the vast, open fields. There was only a single lone tree on the side of the rode before you met the forest. It was about 100 yards from me to the tree and it was a good mile or so from the tree to the forest. Very foreboding, I thought.

I looked up at the bright yellow sun. Before I described it as freeing- now it was only glaring down on my golden hair with an incredible force, making me sweat. Or perhaps it was my nerves making me sweat. Hey, don't laugh! This was a very important quest! Even the word 'quest' sounds immensely important, doesn't it? Makes you feel special.

After a long and boring ride to the tree, I took relief in its shade. A _very_ _welcome _relief!

"Let's see, Laleada, over that forest is the next kingdom called Ornesth. Makes you feel like you have a lisp, doesn't it?" I had gotten used to the idea of talking to the horse, my only companion. "Then, after Ornesth comes Hertle, the mountain kingdom. That's going to be the hardest part, Laleada. Think you can manage all those high, steep, treacherous mountains and rabid animals?" I asked the beast. Laleada shook her head and neighed. I took that as a 'Yes, of course.'

I jumped off Laleada's back, let her graze, and then got some food out of my saddle pack. I was just about it take a ravenous bite out of my traveler's biscuit when I saw the most unusual sight. I stood up in amazement, gaping. How odd... There, crossing the field to my right was a boy. He was no ordinary boy, oh no! This boy was carrying a golden goose! The goose seemed to be carrying a million things behind it! There were three maidens, a priest, a gardener, and two peasants. The first girl was stuck to the goose, and then everyone was stuck to the person in front of them. I burst out laughing; it was the funniest, weirdest thing I had ever seen. I giggled so hard tears streamed down my face and I fell to the grass, rolling back and forth in fresh gales of my chortle. My louder-than-life laughter caught the attention of the boy and he strode over to my place underneath the tree.

When he got to me, he brushed the sweat off his brow and smiled with delight. "I'm so glad to know this is funny!"

I let out one last snort and tried my best to converse with him without going into new peels of laughter. "Why is it so important that this is funny?" I asked with intense curiosity.

"I'm going to marry the Duke Alfred's daughter by making her laugh. There's a contest." He replied. "There was a fairy that said this will work." He told me indicating his little parade. I vaguely remembered the duke. But, I did remember he was a man who loved only riches and wanted the best for his daughter, Portia. His daughter was the girl I nicknamed "Portia-the-weeper". Every time you saw her, she had her head in her hands and was crying. They lived directly to the left of where we were standing, only about 2 miles or so.

I laughed, "Well, it certainly worked on me! By the way, my name is Bella." I introduced, holding my hand out so he could shake it. I know it wasn't the proper courtly manner, but he looked like a peasant and a handshake would definantly be more comfortable for the both of us.

"My name is Darren, but everyone calls me Dimwit." He said, taking my hand.

"I prefer to call you Darren." I said with a kind smile.

After we shook I tried to pull my hand away but couldn't! At first I thought he just wanted to hold my hand or something, but, when I saw his panic stricken face I knew he wasn't doing it on purpose.

"Oh, no! The goose!" he groaned.

"Goose?" I asked and the golden goose under Darren's other arm honked. "I hate geese."

"It was a gift from the fairy for giving him food!" Darren explained. "Whatever and whoever touches it, they stick. Then, whoever touches them, they stick also. That's how I got this line. Now it seems I got you, too!"

I tried yanking my hand free, but to no avail. I glared at the goose and asked, "How do I get _un-_stuck?!"

"Well, y-you see..." he stuttered, moving his eyes to look at the sky instead of me. Then ever so quit as the wind on a windless day he whispered something.

"You don't know?!" I shouted, magnifying what he just whispered by about ten million and the crowd behind me got rowdy.

"Let's go to the castle, we'll see if the fairy is there! Yes, that's a brilliant plan. I'll ask the fairy then to remove the spell!" Darren beamed at his own plan and started praising his own intelligence continuously.

"Some one's a little self absorbed," I muttered.

"My hair is SO much more beautiful than yours!" a girl behind me argued.

"My complexion is clearer!" another girl yelled.

"I'm smarter and NICER! You two are horrid little creatures. I am the most beautiful creature, ever." The third shouted at the other two.

Darren looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"I take back what I said before and reapply it here," I told him, rolling my eyes, too.

"I guess we have no way to go but forward to the Duke's home," Darren concluded and started to march forward.

This was a tad uncomfortable for me because when you shake someone's hand you stand in front of them and, well, right now I'm walking backwards. Suddenly I remember my REAL quest and Laleada standing beneath the tree, perfectly content eating the grass while I was being dragged away.

"Wait, what about my horse? What about my life?" I asked desperately. "I have something important to do!" I can't fail, I can't fail! I repeated in my mind over and over as Darren pushed me toward Duke Alfred's manor. Tears started to form in my eyes but I bit them back. If I was stuck looking at Darren's very nice looking face, I was determined not to let him see mine get all red and blotchy from crying. I'm sure we'll find the fairy...

...Right...?

**A/N: ok well, here's a little bitty of a bigger section of the story. haha the next chapter will be more goosey ness!!! i hope you all liked this. i think this is the most dialog i've written for this story! haha aaannnyyywwwaayyyy, the next chapter shuld be up soon!!thanks for reading and REVIEW .hahaha!!!**


	6. Sticky Situations and Hurtful Explanatio...

_The sun slowly rises_

_above the glimmering sea._

_The birds fly overhead,_

_soaring so free._

_My heart beats along_

_with the waves crashing near_

_here in this place_

_I feel no fear_

_the mountains of sand_

_piled carelessly around_

_the salt hangs in the air_

_I hear the oceans deep sound_

_I like the way the air feels_

_as it touches my face_

_I like the way I feel good when_

_here in this place_

_sand between my toes_

_and the sunlight's' bright glare_

_I look around and realize_

_nothing else can compare_

_-Jen Mottau_

**A/N: hey heyyy!!!!! Isn't that poem, like, super cool, yo! Hahaha-jen, you should go platinum. Haha –WHAT-?! O guys, guess what!! Today me and my dad saw a helicopter hovering over a field and I told my dad it was the FBI looking for marijuana hidden in the corn fields. Hey, ya never know- it has been done before, im not pulling this outta my ass (pardon my French). And I am going to the beach this weekend!! Three days at the beach when it's 60 degrees outside, woot – woo!!! Can't wait to go swimming in that good ol' Jersey ocean! Hahaha that's a good one.**

**Metaphorical: **THAT is why Sherlock has Watson, dear Watson. You are too clever. Haha, but I won't have EVERY single fairy tale; I'd just think that'd be too much. The goose was planned; the frog was only because I got bored at the end of class one day and didn't know what else to do! Haha Thanks for the review!!! O yeah, ta-ta. Is that not the coolest farewell?! hahaha

**Miss Piratess: **I tried joining your C2 thingy, I don't know if I really did or not haha I was just clicking buttons, hoping it would work. To day was a slow day, I can't think right. You have to let me know if it did!! Thanks for the review!! I'm waiting for your story now! hehe

**Chapter 6 – Sticky Situations and Hurtful Explanations **

(DANNNNG I RHYMED!)

-"Wait, what about my horse? What about my life?" I asked desperately. "I have something important to do!" I can't fail, I can't fail! I repeated in my mind over and over as Darren pushed me toward Duke Alfred's manor. Tears started to form in my eyes but I bit them back. If I was stuck looking at Darren's very nice looking face, I was determined not to let him see mine get all red and blotchy from crying. I'm sure we'll find the fairy...

...Right...? ------

My feet hurt and I was wary of walking backwards. I figured we had about a half of a mile left to go.

"Only about half a mile to go," Darren stated cheerily. Who called the half mile? That's right, I did.

"Have you seen the fairy, _yet_?" I asked desperately and stumbled a little over a rock I smacked my heel on. Walking backwards with one arm is difficult!

"You know what, girl-up-front? The answer hasn't changed since the last time you asked- TEN SECONDS AGO!" one of the peasants yelled from the back of the procession.

"Well, you never know..." I mumbled and Darren chuckled. I smiled, glad to have been able to make him laugh. During our walk we had talked a lot and I found out about his life before now. It was a truly sad tale- everyone thought and acted as if he was the dim wittiest person ever. They were fools. One minute talking to him told you he was incredibly intelligent. Talking to him for a minute also told you how much he loved Duke Alfred's daughter (he had met her when she and the duke had gone through his town once and instantly fell in love). Lucky, Portia- and she doesn't even know of the love she has! I might be a _little _jealous. Darren was the nicest man my age I knew. Then again, I didn't have much experience with Franz, did I?

The manor loomed ahead of us. Well, ahead of them, my back was facing it. While they gaped, Duke Alfred and Portia exited the house and walked over to us.

The duke took one look at Darren's clothes and sneered. Portia looked at the golden goose and smiled wickedly, but she looked annoyed with Darren and our awfully hilarious line. Guess she has no sense of humor. If I were named Portia, I'd be a little more lenient in the sense of humor department. I mean, Portia- who's named Portia? It's the name of my old pet rat.

While Alfred introduced himself and Portia, I tried to twist my arm around to face them, bad move. As Portia curtsied, I twisted too fast the wrong way and came crashing down by her feet. Since my hand was attached to Darren's, he came down next with the golden goose- landing on me. Everyone else followed, falling on top of the person in front of them.

"Smooth," whispered Darren. He only had a whisper left since he had two girls on top of him, crushing his lungs.

"Like ice on a bridge," I managed to retort, my lungs equally- if not more- crushed. I had the two girls on top of me, too, plus Darren's weight. Having Darren on top of me wasn't as bad as the two overweight girls. I hate the way I felt a blush crossing my cheeks when I noticed he was on top of me.

That's when I heard it. Something that surprised the whole manor. It was gales of Portia's laughter. I hate to admit it, but, her laughter was like the twinkling of bells. Soon Alfred joined her; his laugh was more of a low rumbling, like thunder. Servants and other nobles came running to see the commotion. All 10 of us (goose included) tried getting up only to fail and fall back down. I could already feel the bruises forming!

We had everyone from the manor surrounding us now. "Here, let me help you," I heard everyone offer.

I tried warning them, we _all_ tried warning them. By the end of the next 5 minutes, every noble and servant on the manor was stuck to someone because of the goose's power.

Amused, I asked Darren if he saw the fairy yet again.

"Yes!" he shouted joyously and strangely energetic. I guess he was tired of being the bottom slice of bread in a giant human sandwich with me. I don't blame him- I could feel my ribs closing in.

"Where?" I asked, trying my best to look around, I didn't get very far.

"There!" he had no hands to lift to point. One held the goose; the other held my hand- still in the handshake.

"Where?"

"There!"

"There where?!"

"Right here," said an annoyed deep voice. I looked up at the man standing over me. He had brown hair with a purple tint to it, if the light was just right. The translucent wings on his back twitched now and then. His right hand held a simple wooden wand.

"A _man_ is a fairy godmother?" I asked, laughing.

"Any more smart ass jokes and I pump your guts full of cattle manure. Trust me, it's not fun," the fairy godfather warned. He pointed his wand at me threateningly, muttering something. Suddenly, he stopped mid-curse and gave a huff of laughter. His mouth twitched up at one end. "Cursed already, are ya?"

"What?" I seriously had no idea what he was talking about. But if I was cursed with some horrible, tragic, lethal curse it would answer a question that was left in the air during my conversation with the king and queen the day I learned about the quest. Goblet of Truths. Why would I be left out in the cold?

The fairy didn't elaborated and if I hadn't been under all those people, he would have had a black eye.

"Dimwit," he called and Darren gave him his attention. "I can't believe you have forgotten already." The fairy godfather sighed.

"Yes, I did," Darren, a.k.a. Dimwit, murmured sulkily.

"You've got the memory of a goldfish. 5 seconds, then, POOF! It's gone faster then I can disappear. Just say, 'Unstick goose feathers.'" The fairy explained, rolling his eyes high into the sky. Without more ado, Darren shouted it.

Immediately I felt all 50 people who were stuck on me, or had fallen on me, get up with a visible relief. Darren let go of my hand and got up, too. I looked over at my arm; it was bruised and twisted in an odd angle. I grimaced at the sight and tried turning it. After a few tries, the stiffness was gone and only a slight throbbing pain was left.

"You made my daughter laugh! You will marry her!" shouted the exuberant duke. He held his arms open and ran over to embrace me.

Everyone looked startled. "W-what?" I stammered. Last time I checked I wasn't a man.

"The golden goose trick was incredibly naïve and over-used! But, you! You made everyone go into a fit laugher!" Alfred proclaimed.

I jerked my thumb in Darren's direction. "_He_'s the one who won," I told him. "_He_'s the man- I'm not!"

Duke Alfred seemed to ponder this. What there was to ponder, I don't know. Honestly, I'm not a man and it was Darren's golden goose that started it all.

"Fine," Alfred agreed. "But, to win the hand of my daughter, you must complete 3 tasks of my choosing." The duke said, turning to Darren. An evil glint was in Alfred's eyes. I pitied Darren, I could tell these tasks weren't going to be easy.

"Yes, sir. Anything for this lovely flower of maidenhood," Darren replied in his dreamy state, taking Portia's hand and kissing it lightly. She's one odd looking flower if you ask me.

"Tomorrow I shall bestow upon you the first task," the duke declared. "But, right now I must rest for my sides hurt something awful. Come, Portia."

The two then left us and the other nobles and servants followed.

"Well...," started the priest in a departing tone. Everyone from the original parade shook their heads or shrugged and walked back home. Darren was still staring dreamily at the spot Portia had been. I just couldn't resist...

"So, do you like her?" I asked, grinning.

Darren nodded his head so hard I thought it would've fallen off. I tried stopping him so he wouldn't end up with a splitting headache later, but that only resulted in me jamming a finger against his shaking skull. I gave up on the drooling, incoherent Darren and turned back towards the direction in which we came. I prayed Laleada hadn't run away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, little Miss Let's-make-fun-of-the-fairy-guy?" I jumped at the voice; I hadn't known anyone was stalking me. I felt this odd humming in my ears.

"I wasn't stalking you, merely following," the fairy told me.

"You did NOT just read my thoughts!" I shouted, giving this firefly from hell a little attitude. I liked my privacy.

"Do I look like a firefly to you? Come on, seriously?"

"Stop it right now!" I commanded.

"Fine, fine," he agreed and I felt the humming leave.

We began walking back to my horse together. The whole way he was twitching and fidgeting. Finally he got up the courage and asked me, "Don't you want to know about your curse? I could tell from your surprised face that you didn't know."

"Of course I do! Wouldn't you want to know if you had a curse?" I asked with a touch of hysteria in my voice.

He smiled and deliberately dropped his wand. "What was that for? I have the curse of making things fall?" I asked.

"Could you pick that up for me? Please?" he asked with a puppy dog face. I tried not to, but found I could not just stand there without helping. Quickly I bent down and picked up the wand and handed it back. He grinned.

Suddenly it dawned on me. Everything I couldn't refuse to do for some one flashed in my mind. Agreeing to marry Franz for the king and queen, going on this journey by their request, kissing the frog prince, and those were only the most recent things! I racked my brain, trying to think of a possible explanation.

"Why?" was all I asked.

"It's about time you asked!" the fairy godfather exclaimed. "When you were born, dear Princess Bellarosetteress, the king and queen invited all the good fairies to bestow a gift upon you. Only one fairy in the whole kingdom wasn't invited because of the evil she put your father and mother through before. It's pretty obvious from here. The wicked fairy, Celica, came and stated her irritancy at not being invited. After the rest of the good fairies had given their gift, she gave you the gift to never say 'no.' It doesn't seem like a very big deal, though, does it? Not something worth being thrown out of the castle for, huh?" the male fairy asked, I nodded my agreement. "That's where you are wrong, sweet child! Ha, ha! Oh, the damage that can ensue! Think about this scenario- you assume the throne then a greedy usurper wants the kingdom and asks you, just like I had asked you to pick up my wand. Are you getting what I'm saying?" he asked, taking me by the shoulders and looking into my eyes.

I gasped. It was hard to realize the truth and the seriousness of it. "I would've given them the throne! The kingdom would have been destroyed!" I was aghast at the mere thought of it. "But, why would my parents send for me _now_? To marry Franz, their fake son? Didn't they love me enough to find another fairy to take the curse away?!" I tried thinking of King Greg and Queen Lily as being unloving- I couldn't do it.

"Little Bella-" the fairy started.

"I'm not little," I argued.

The godfather ignored me and continued, "I could've done it, hell, I could've been a contender. But I wasn't called upon. Your parents realized the mistake they made once they had given you up. Mostly because they couldn't have anymore children of their own to be the heir, but I don't want to make you feel bad. Franz was the son of the family you were sent to. They thought by marrying Franz the curse would disperse or something funky like that. Only now did they realize how dumb Franz was. He was not fit to be a ruler," Fairy Man explained. I smiled and remembered the stupidity of the family I had grown up with. Yup, he definantly came from there. Fairy Man continued, "Every fairy knows the story. Are you understanding me?"

He looked generally concerned. I only had the look of confusion and anger etched on my features. My true parents freely giving me up only to try to take me back when they couldn't produce another heir? That love they showed me, was it all staged? I couldn't wait until I got that Goblet of Truths in my hands...

Mr. Fairy shook me, "Bella, snap out of it! I swear you were growing fangs and venom was dripping out of them!" he laughed. I don't blame him for being a little nervous- I could only image the horrible look of mixed feelings on my face.

I nodded. "Can you leave me alone now?" I asked rather harshly for me, but, after learning what I just did, I couldn't care less.

"Fine, I need to help Dimwit Darren with the next few tasks on his hands anyway," he replied equally harshly and a little hurt. The fairy inclined his head as a farewell then snapped out of his place in front of me. Despite my attitude I still stood there with an open mouth, I wasn't used to magic yet. After a minute or so I began my trek back to Laleada and onto the goblet with a new determination. I wanted the answers now! Not only wanted, I DEMANDED those answers!!!

It only took me 15 minutes to reach the tree again, it was now mid-afternoon. I wiped the sweat off my brow and looked up and sighed in relief. Laleada was still there, but, with a second glance I noticed the group of men standing around her, going through my packs and whipping Laleada. Great, something else to add to my bad mood!

**A/N: oh!! Am I good or what?! Haha. SO many pages! I know this curse might sound like Ella's curse of obedience in _Ella Enchanted_, but Bella still has her free will- most of the time. Only when given a request, makes it difficult for her to turn down. Adds a little spice to the story and explains why she took everything so calmly in the beginning, honestly, if I were her and the guy I'm supposed to marry were like Franz, he wouldn't have lasted a day! The curse plays an important part later on in the story, but if you don't like it I can change Bella back into the docile creature she was in the beginning and explain it that way. And if I wrote it too confusingly please review and let me know, I'll try to fix it up. Or if you don't like the whole curse idea let me know too, if too many people tell me it's crap, I'll get rid of it. Thanks and PLEASE let me know what you think! The faster I get some answers, the faster I'll be able to post some more story. Ta-ta!!**


	7. Ouch! Whoa!

**A/N: sheesh, finally done with this chapter. Sorry it took long, but I was having boyfriend problems, o and a little vacation at the beach- in October!! Whoever heard of that?! O but I gotta tell u all about it!!! It was sooo much fun. It was really for my neighbor's sis's soccer (football for u non-Americans) tourney, but the other little un's siblings rock! Ok, listen to this.. there are three girls and about four guys standing on the beach , we were picking teams for playing a lil beach soccer game-we decided to have boys v girls (girls kicked boys ass by the way- go us!) and this extremely funny kids goes "Raise your hand if you're a girl."(of course I raised my hand, it was irresistible) I just couldn't believe he would say that, I think it's pretty obvious I'm not a guy haha. Well, that was only a little taste of it! If only u all were there you'd all be pissin ur pants from laughing so hard. ("u don't shuffle cards, ur just mixing them!" –haha Kaitlin!!!) hahaha**

**Ok, sorry, I've babbled enough herrr's chapter number... um.. number... 6..? haha hang on, lemme check...err, nope its chapter 7, my bad! ( I put all the pretty thank you's at the bottom this time because I've been talking too much now)**

**Chapter 7- Ouch! Whoa!**

**(pretty dang nice title is I say so myself. Hahaha jk)**

"This is just NOT my day!" I complained. Too much was happening; it felt as if my head was going to burst.

Defiantly I walked up to the savages ravaging through my packs. I was still angry over what I learned from that stupid fairy to care that those 5 or so people were highly capable of killing me. You don't mess with a woman when she is mad- just get out of my way.

"Excuuuuuse me?" I stood with my hands on my hips before the 5 burly, muscular men. They looked up from their spots and stared at me. The 3 over by my packs had juice and crumbs all over their face, hair and clothing- obviously they ate all my food and drink. Then there were 2 torturing my poor Laleada. One was snapping a whip at her hooves, making her dance, while the other held tight to the mare's bridle so she couldn't run away. When the 5 turned toward me and began to drool, my big bravado faltered and I felt slightly less angered, but definantly more frightened.

"Yes, pretty missy?" the one closet to me slurred and I shuddered at the unmasked lust in his eyes, talk about rapist! Spit clung to his mouth and his long, dirty, black beard had crumbs on it looking like they were the endless stars in a night sky. Only the night sky belonged to a giant disgusting thief.

"Why don't you come sit on papa's lap, sweet cheeks?" a second man- no- _monster_, started getting closer to me. They were starting to circle around me, too, I noticed. Laleada- now forgotten and freed- ran away and I was stuck all by myself.

**Ok that's all I have for you guys**

**Hahaha JUSTKIDDING!**

"Come on, baby, you know you wanna be with Big Toledo tonight," a third told me, wiggling his eyebrows. _No thank you, Toledo_.

I tried backing up, they were behind me. My only escape was up, and flying into the sky isn't exactly an option. I thanked the heavens not a single one had pulled a puppy dog face on me or I'd be history. They were tightening the circle; I felt my skin prickle with sweat as my eyes darted from one to another. It felt like I was trapped in a closet full of foul smelling mothballs! Yuck, these men really smelled bad!

The atrocious smell seemed to kick me out of my nervous, paralyzed state long enough to realize a VERY important object. A very important object I just happened to have tied about my waist and was dim witty enough to have forgotten all about it. The sword the king gave me before leaving! I gave myself a mental head smack.

They were closing in on me, almost a yard away. Quickly I tore the sword from the scabbard. I placed a look of determination and challenge on my face, ready for them. To this day I believe it would've worked wonderfully... if only I hadn't sent my scabbard sailing over the men's heads from the force of taking out my sword lickity split.

Their reaction was uproarious laughter. Tears of mirth streaming down their faces, I thought it was probably the closet thing they had to a bath in years. Normally, I would be on the ground rolling with laughter by this point, but given the current circumstances, I didn't find it too funny. Not too funny at all.

"Hey, little wench- what? You and your little stick goin' ta try and hurt us?" the first one spoke, eyeing my sword and smiling.

"'Tis alright, Florien, I like 'um when they're feisty like my taco salads!" Toledo stated. The rest looked as confused as I felt, taco salad? Toledo wasn't the sharpest arrow in the quiver.

"Taco salad?" I asked raising one eyebrow as Toledo tried to grab my shirt. I jumped back just in time.

"Aye, taco salad," he mumbled and held out the whip he had used to hit Laleada. Now I was scared, whips aren't too fun. Not too fun at all!

"Oy, Toledo, I don't want my taco with melt marks on her!" the one called Florien said. Toledo sighed but obeyed, I silently thanked Florien. "But, I do like 'um bloody, use your sword." No more thanks for HIM!

I stood, shaking with nerves, in the middle of a 2 yard big circle with my sword held in front of me surrounded my ugly, smelly killers. A few times I would spin around to face the men who were behind me, fearing a back attack. But that last comment, Oooh that last comment! That one had given my nerves a jump and increased my anger. He likes it bloody, eh? Well, not when it's his bloody to be spilt! Deciding to leave Florien for later, I charged at Toledo, desperately wanting that whip gone! Toledo may have been fast to whip out his... whip, but wasn't as fast at getting his sword. The other four stared at me with surprise as Toledo and his taco salad whip fell to the ground. I took their distraction at my amazing swordsman skills and tried a swing at the next head, one that had been eating my food. Lucky for him, unlucky for me, the man was quick enough with his sword. Our swords clanged together and I saw some sparks fly. Looking around I also noticed the remaining 3 walking around us in circles growling. They seemed like a pack of wild wolves during a battle between two of the pack. What ARE these people?!

"Stupid, raging, lousy, dirty, smelly, idiotic, animal barbarians..." I breathed as my fight continued.

I would love to say I was kicking some major butt, but then I'd be telling a lie. I didn't think it was going _too_ bad, I'll admit this- the man was definantly better than me! By sheer luck I was managing to stay alive. What the hell had I been thinking? After about 5 minutes I could tell the 3 circling us were getting bored. Hungry looks on their faces were directed at me. I prayed and prayed for some heavenly assistance but only got taunts from my opponents in answer.

With a twist and thrust I was able to bring down my second opponent. Quickly, Florien replaced his fallen comrade.

"That was my cousin, wench!" he screamed and shoved me. Being as weakened as I was from the previous fight, I fell to the ground. "Hahaha! The little missy thought she was tough, only to find out she bit more than she could chew!" He taunted and the remaining two laughing heartily with him as he pointed his sword at my throat. He stood above me with my stomach between his feet. The other two loomed over me as well.

I squirmed, trying not to catch any of the droll from their mouths on my face. "Get, off, of, me," I said in a threatening voice hoping to coax some kind of terror in them.

"I would not be so demanding if I were in your position," Florien sneered and moved the sword closer to my throat. My eyes caught the sight of a lone rider coming down the road from Tominice.

Like a flash of lightening, a plan crashed into my brain. I chuckled my sheer genius.

"What are YOU laughing at?" the man to Florien's right asked, I smiled bigger.

"Wipe the hideous grin off your face!" the man on Florien's left commanded.

"I've been told my smile is beautiful," I retorted and swung my leg up to hit Florien in his "family jewels." He immediately dropped his sword and fell to the ground in pain. I got up, dusted my shoulders off and then turned to face the other two. The two shared a look and tackled me to the ground before I had gotten the chance to run away.

From beneath my _second_ human sandwich position of the day, I looked up and saw the lone rider before us with an oddly amused look on his face.

He chuckled from atop his brown and white spotted horse, "Sorry, didn't know I was interrupting something." He jokingly apologized and gave me a wink. Although I hated the wink, the man on horseback reminded me of someone who I met believe. Just my luck, I couldn't remember. Then again, my regular thinking was slightly altered by two VERY heavily killers on top of me.

"A little help, please!" I screamed at the man. Florien was up now and headed in my direction quickly. Oh, shit!

The mystery man noticed Florien getting ready to attack me. "Oh, right, sorry, lass." He said like it never occurred to him that I was incapable to save myself since I was currently pinned beneath the two apes.

Before my would-be rescuer was able to climb off of his horse, Florien had marched over to the three of us on the ground and crashed the butt of his sword against my head.

"Oy, why'd you go and do that?" I heard the mystery man yell before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache and wondered why. Then I remembered the thieves, the fight, and the mystery man being too lazy to save me faster. I groaned and tried sitting up, which I did with trouble. I noticed I wasn't on the ground by the tree anymore, but on a blanket over a pile of pine needles. At least this smells good, I thought. Looking around I noticed I was at a camp surrounded by trees- another similar bed was placed next to mine, and a pretty nice fire burned under a night sky. Gingerly, I touched the bandage that was on my head and winced- stupid me. I had lost every thing- Laleada, my food, and now I have a bump the size of an ox rump on my head. Not to mention I was sitting on I-don't-know-who's blanket being cared for by-who-knows-what!

"Good, you're awake! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you had died because I was too slow to react when I clearly saw that you needed help," my mystery man said as he stepped into the clearing with a bundle of sticks in his arms. Now that I could properly see him, I noticed he had short blonde hair which was unusual in Kendal- the short part. His eyes were the kind that were always laughing. Those eyes are what reminded me of someone.

"Yes," I agreed, eyeing him suspiciously, "You were a little delayed on the rescuing part, why was that?"

"Well, I was shocked to see the fiancé of that Franz creature laying beneath two very unfriendly looking men and another with murder written in his eyes coming at you," he stopped to laugh a bit, "My turn for a question, what were you doing out there and without a horse?"

"I don't have to answer any questions for you," I told him.

"I saved your life."

"I don't know that for sure. Maybe you are in a league with those scoundrels. Anyway, if you had helped, I wouldn't have this bandage over my head."

"No, I'm not in their group and I already explained your next question. And I bandaged your head, so it is like saving your life. And who do you think finished off the other three bandits?" He remarked, throwing some sticks into the fire.

"I don't even know who you are!" I shrieked, getting a tad hysterical.

He came over and gently pushed me back down onto the blanket. "You're getting hysterical."

Even though I knew it was the truth, I argued I wasn't. After only a second of arguing, I began to cry BIG weeping tears.

It's the stress, I told myself. "This is too much for a girl to get thrust upon her in a day!" I cried. I let the man hold me in an awkward hug and sobbed into his shirt.

"Actually, you've been asleep almost a day and a half, so you've had some time to sort things out," he informed me. Smart ass.

"A little sympathy would be nicer!" I yelled into his shoulder. He pulled back and looked at me. I was lost in his beautiful hazel gaze. What was I crying about again?

He gave another chuckle; I noticed this man did that a lot. "I think mud suites you better," he said, matter-of-factly. I sniffed then gasped. My surprise must have been obvious because he laughed again. He stood up in front of me and spread his arms out at his sides. "A little different appearance without the mud, eh?"

I'll admit it, I stared. He was just that good looking. "Yes, a bit." I managed between tiny renegade sobs.

Suddenly he looked very serious, "Well, fair Bella, I think it's time you knew my name. I'm called Reeve. And may I ask what has been bothering you enough to bring you to tears?"

"Oh, just those bandits and... and..." I stammered trying to think of a lie, I didn't think it was a good idea to tell everyone I met about the Mug of Non-lies. I was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes. I vowed to worship whatever made that sound.

Reeve brought out his sword and stood alert. "Relax," I told him, "it's probably just some animal." I looked to where the sound came from and saw Franz step out. So I was right, but there was no way in hell that could get me to worship this leave rustler. Quickly I jumped up and grabbed my sword from its spot nest to me. Now THIS turned out to be a bad idea. I collapsed onto my pine needle bed immediately from Reeve, Franz, and the entire forest spinning. "Ouch," I said weakly.

"Oh, it's you," Reeve spit out poisonously turning his attention back to Franz after seeing if I was fine.

"My sweet rose! My Bella! I am sorry my incredibly good looks have caused you to swoon!" cried Franz rushing over to my make-shift bed. Reeve stood there opened mouth and stared. I laid there opened mouth and staring. Why is Franz here? Why is he acting like my love?

"My dear fiancé," I forgot we hadn't discussed that yet... "What evils have befallen you so that you must wear this bloody bandage upon your brow?" he asked, sitting next to my head.

"Go away, Franz," I muttered.

"Why, my love, would you want me away from you?!" he asked with a cry of hurt.

I sighed, "Go home."

"Not without you, my love, my life, my betrothed!" he announced and gave me a kiss. I broke away from it and looked over at Reeve- he looked angry and rolled his eyes. He being the one who had the yelling match with Franz the other day in the city, I knew he didn't like Franz too much and his patience was running out.

"Why don't you listen to the lass and leave?" Reeve asked in an angered, impatience voice. Well, it wasn't really a request, but Franz was to slow to get that.

"Because she belongs to me! We are to marry!" He told the other man.

"No, I'm not going to marry you," I told Franz coldly. He turned toward me with an enraged expression.

"Oh yes you are!" he yelled. Thankfully he never asked me to marry him or I would've been stuck because of this damned curse of mine. Franz grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me off of my bed, but I was too weak to stand.

"Look at what you're doing! She's too weak to travel yet!" Reeve yelled back at Franz pointing out the obvious and gesturing at me. Why do I feel like I'm not getting a word in edge-wise here? "How about this, _Franz_you go back to the castle right now. Then, tomorrow, when Bella is better suited for travel, I'll take her to you. How do you like that?" Reeve suggested, I could've kissed him right there. Well, I would like to kiss him anytime. I'll use a better phrase to show my gratitude next time.

Franz scratched his head. "Hmm... sounds fine." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Make sure she gets back to the castle. We are supposed to marry."

"Now leave," I told him, waving my hand, indicating him to go and ignoring his last remark. Franz quickly glanced around the clear we were in before mounting his horse and trotting off.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Reeve turned toward me like a wildcat. "Spill it," he commanded. "Everything."

Seeing as I could use his help, I spilled everything.

**A/N: hmm... that was pretty long. I bet most of it was me rambling on up at the beginning about my super cool vacation. How do you like? Hehe, please review and tell me, I know you know you wanna! Hahaha**

**Dancingdawn-** Cool name, haha. Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Thanks a whole lot on the curse thing, I'm glad to know it's not stupid! I'm flattered, really, look I'm blushing!! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Miss Piratess**- I'm glad I made you squeal, do NOT take that in a nasty, perverted way! Hahaha. Thanks for the feedback about the curse, I appreciate it! I really want to figure out that C2 thing... haha, its hard!!! Thanks for your review!!

**Metaphorical**- And, Watson, I'm back! Haha this defiantly took longer then I expected, I mean, you updated like 10 times before I got this chapter up. I'm glad you like my story!! I'm gonna have to check out your twelve brothers and I story. Can't wait!

Thanks to everyone!!!!


	8. Emotions run amuck

**Metaphorical: **don't kill me for taking to long, Watson, please. Haha. I'm glad you say this is a funny story!! I'll definantly have to check out those other stories then. I love camping!!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**Miss Piratess:** No, no, Franz is just a complete moron. Thanks for reviewing!

**DancingDawn:** I'm so glad you like this!! Here's some more of my masterpiece (...) for you! Thanks for the review!!

**Terribly sorry for the delay!! **

**Chapter 8- Emotions Run Amuck**

"And then you showed up and next thing I know, I'm unable to defend myself against an attack because of an immensely heavy, ugly man on top of me. I remember the pain because I can still feel it now," I sobbed. Honestly, I don't remember the precise moment I started to cry again; probably it was around Franz- or was it the fairy? When I noticed the tears, I stopped talking and felt my face flush a deep blood red, feeling ashamed. I hadn't cried since I made an oath when I was little never to do such a thing again. Now, here I am, crying twice in one day. It made me feel weak and vulnerable- I absolutely hated it. Reeve, who was seated next to me on the sleeping mat, turned and looked confused as he stared into my eyes, I stared back into his. I was completely lost in Reeve's enchanting hazel gaze, again. I noticed I did that a lot. But this time, there was no laughter in his eyes, only an unfathomed sadness and sympathy. I was first to look away.

_Coward_.

"Wow," he said, mystified. "I didn't know YOU were the heir!" was all he said. Don't I get another hug?

"That's it?!" I cried out. "Do you always just think of you silly heir of Kendal theories? Well, they were right, ok?! And you didn't even expect it to me be! You probably were thinking some big, strong, diplomatic man would come and save the day. Not some half-illiterate, blacksmith whose parents only want her because their fake heir is greedier and stupider," I sighed and feel, face-down, onto my blanket and inhaled the scent of the dead pine needles. It calmed me, like it always did, so I stopped my crying.

"For being half-illiterate, you sure know some big words," Reeve tried breaking the tension and gloominess caging us. I shook my head to indicate I wasn't amused. "Come on, Bella. You are going to be the best ruler Kendal has ever seen, even if the people don't exactly know it yet. We'll make them believe with your little glass of honesty. Get your face off the ground and look at me," He said, pointing me in the ribs. I was very ticklish there so I yelped and covered my sides with my arms. "Oh, so that's it!" he exclaimed before attacking me.

I tried holding the sides of my stomach so he couldn't poke me, I tried swatting his hands away, and I even tried rolling away from him and his poking fingers. Nothing worked. In seconds I was laughing uncontrollably as he assaulted my sides. Soon, I found him on top of me, tickling like a maniac and laughing with me. But in a cruel, torturing way, mind you. The laugh, I mean.

"S-st-st-stop!" I gasped, out of air, before bursting into fresh peels of laughter.

"Only if you perk up!" he promised. I nodded my head as best I could and he finally stopped assaulting me with the tickles.

He rolled off of me and smiled- I glared. "You're the only one laughing about this." I told him.

"If memory serves me correctly, only a second ago you were laughing, too," he replied.

Suddenly, I felt the world spinning. Maybe pouring my soul out and being killed by tickling isn't the best thing to do when you have an injury to your head. I'll make a mental note of that later, maybe when I can think. I held my hands on my head and it seemed to work, kind of.

"Happier? Are you ready to take on the world as Princess Bella?" Reeve asked with a dazzling smile. He was back to sitting next to me again.

I was about to say yes and answer with my own dazzling smile before it hit me. This awful feeling, it felt heavy and depressing. My smile faltered halfway through and turned to a frown. My forehead crinkled into worry lines and I looked down at my hands, neatly folded in my lap. I felt sadder then ever. What happened to the happy, calm girl I used to be?

"What is it?" Reeve asked noticing my mood swing.

"You're going to take me back to Franz," I was shocked by my response, it wasn't supposed to leave my thoughts, yet, here it was finally said out in the open- how sad Franz would make me feel if we were together. But I had the curse tugging at me. That must've been the feeling I had, that hollow feeling. I had forgotten the king and queen had asked me to marry Franz and I had to. Damn this curse.

But why had Franz suddenly had a change of heart? What made him care enough about me to try to find me and bring me back to marry? Oh yeah, I'm the heir now. He had the kingship in his grasp, but it was taken away from him. I was his only chance to become king again. I seriously underestimated this guy- I never thought he would have been able to make the connection. Humph, geez there really is more than meets the eye. Don't judge a book by its cover, walk a mile in someone else's shoes, yadda yadda.

Reeve looked at my stricken face and sighed. "Well," he began with self-defeat reluctance, "Do you want to go back and marry him?" he asked. Reeve had turned into a saddened creature, just like me.

This question took me back a million miles. I definantly wasn't expecting that, not ever. Why would he care anyway?

"Couldn't you tell from the look on my face the answer is a no?" I chuckled a bit. He looked relieved.

"Good, very good. So then I guess I can't take you back if you're not going to _want _to go back," he smiled and sounded highly relieved. "Anyway, how can I do something that might make the Franz creature happy? I thought you could tell from my conversations, if that's what you want to call them, with him that I wouldn't want to purposely do anything that would make this incompetent whoreson happy."

I jumped up and clapped my hands. "Then you must come with me to get the Goblet of Truths!" I screamed, excited as a little kid at Christmas.

"Let's go to it then! The sooner we find it, the sooner you regain your position as the royal princess and only heir of Kendal. Damn, I'm good- I _knew _Franz wasn't the heir!" Reeve gloated and started doing a victory dance.

Quickly, I got up and joined him. Letting go of all the stress, we danced around the fire like tribesmen. Twirling around the fire, my skirts swishing around my feet, I caught up to Reeve who promptly spun me around again. I spun out, walking like a drunken man. Gently touching my head where I had been hit, I noticed the bump had receded to a tiny lump and I no longer felt the pain. This made me even happier.

"I'm cured, I'm healed! No more headaches!" I sang joyously in my own tune, twirling faster around the fire. I heard Reeve laughing his head off at the other side of the fire. When you twirl at night with your eyes closed, you really don't know where you are going. Ironically, as I finished singing my song, I had a nice rendezvous with a tree and my head. Am I lucky or what?

It felt as if I watched it all from a separate place, like I wasn't really in my body. I saw my body spinning from, it seemed, a tree high view, and then I saw my head being unceremoniously smacked against the tree trunk. To finish it off, I heard Reeve laughing so hard I thought his appendix might burst while I feel onto the ground.

"Our future is in the hands of the most graceful princess in the world!" Reeve exclaimed as he helped me up.

"No need to shout," I complained, massaging my temples. He was laughing again.

"Here, your highness, take a seat," he gently placed me back onto the sleeping mat. I looked around and noticed the tear stains were no longer there. I smiled.

* * *

It was the next day. Reeve made the quick decision to leave sooner rather than later so we wouldn't get caught by Franz. Hey, I would've been the leader but that splitting headache returned, I wonder why?

When I had tried getting up on Reeve's horse, Herrum, all by myself, I soon discovered I couldn't. Not that it's any of my fault! That horse is a mammoth! It's as big as a whale... plus some more!

Reeve smiled and shook his head after my millionth attempt. "Can I help you yet?" he asked, looking at me with pleading eyes. Damn.

"Fine," I replied not at all too happy about having to follow some stupid curse so I wouldn't feel even worse. Alright, so secretly I was glad- it would've taken me all afternoon with the two camel humps on my forehead.

Reeve swung me up onto Herrum and he climbed on behind me. I looked down and started to get dizzy.

"Geez, this horse really is a mammoth," I breathed, quickly looking back.

With a kick and a neigh, we were off to start my destiny.

**a/n: yes yes, I know, not like what I normally write. Which was why I felt so odd writing this, hahah. Maybe taking a little time off was a bad thing. Or perhaps working on about a million different stories at once, I'm getting confused! Hahaha- o wait, that happens no matter what.**

**Well, now. Don't you think these two have got some gr-reat chemistry going on between them? Do you think it could last? What with Franz coming after Bella and the kingly title and Bella's freakish curse that is urging her to keep it going and marry the loser? ON the other hand, maybe this Reeve guy can "help" out. Haha Reeve reminds me of Reese, I was eating a Reese's peanut butter cup when I thought up his name. I hope you all caught on that he was the guy in the beginning with the mud and yelling. See, there's a method to the madness! Haha, yeah sure. Ok, well REVIEW PLEASE! Graci!! **


	9. I Spy Brown Horses, Cliffs, and Protocol

**Miss Piratess:** you can be the president of the Reeve Fan Club with that squeal of yours! Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**DancingDawn**: sorry you had to wait so long to do your happy dance! Haha, hope you like this one! Thanks for reviewing!!

**a/n: dear friends and family (actually I don't think anyone in my family reads my stuff, but just in case..) terribly sorry for such a long wait and I am equally as sorry for the state of this chapter, very short, I know, but I need a long time to work this story out. Um… yeah. Here's a pinch of something I did during history class (a total snooze).**

**Chapter 9**

My horse went off in a mad gallop- nearly throwing me off of him, into a wide, open field. I saw that beyond, a hill that signified the end of the field stood a large, dark stone castle looming above a ramshackle town. My steed ran right for all of this. As we neared, I heard someone in a castle tower calling for help. It wasn't a desperate cry, like they were in trouble, but more of an amused help, like it was a joke. Before I knew it, I was past the threadbare town and at the edge of a dense forest. After a minute or two of trees whizzing by, we ran into a clearing, a fire burned hungrily in the center. It was almost the exact replica of the scene with me and Reeve from a few days ago. This time, instead of the two of us, a little man with a long white beard danced wildly around the fire, his arms were flying around everywhere as he danced a little jig and his little feet tapped as he sang. I couldn't understand what he was saying at first, but, it sounded like 'Rupelstiltskin' or something.

Just as quickly as we entered the clearing, it flew past us and the horse and I were galloping between some more vertical logs. There was this gut-wrenching feeling in my stomach. I knew something was at the other end of the trees, but what it was, I could not, for the life of me, figure it out though this had happened before.

Suddenly, the sound of crushing leaves and snapping twigs stopped. The only sound was me screaming as the horse exited the forest and galloped energetically off the edge of a steep cliff.

"Bella!" someone yelled. I tried to see who it was, but everything was black.

"Bella!" the voice yelled again, it sounded like Reeve.

'Help me, Reeve! Help me!'

"Bella, wake up already!" I felt like a sudden earthquake attacked the spot where I fell asleep as Reeve shook me awake.

I jumped straight up. Too quickly for Reeve, who happened to be standing over me trying to wake me up. It was very gallant, but, unlucky for both of us. You see, as I sprang up, our heads collided and I acquired major headache number five of the week.

"Ow!" we both yelped grabbing for our foreheads.

After calming down, Reeve said. "Twitching, heavy breathing, singing some song about a short guy, and calling out my name. Nightmare again? Though I don't know how it could be a nightmare if you were calling out my name."

"Anything with you is a nightmare," I mumbled, still shaken up over my latest vision. These dreams had been coming every night since we started the journey. The same thing happens, over and over and over. Oh, and Reeve's same joke once I woke up, over and over and over. It's not like I purposefully call out his name. I mean, if you were falling wouldn't you call out for someone to help catch you or something? Honestly, he just doesn't get it.

We had traveled pretty far in the four or so days we were out, but not as far as we wished we had- which would be to the Goblet of Truths mountain, but hey, Rome wasn't built in a day, right? We were now at the border of Kendal and Ornesth.

Ornesth is the neighboring kingdom of Kendal. At one point it was Kendal's most prosperous region, but, since then, Ornesth has become its own kingdom. It is surrounded on three sides by water, perfect for the importation and exportation thingy.

After Ornesth, we only had one more kingdom to travel through and we would be at the mountain! Little did I know the major draw back we would have in Ornesth.

Like I said before, it had been almost a week since we started out, and we had purchased-err, rented (it's horrible I know! Rented things, eek. Who knows where they have been?!) a horse. I needn't feel the urge to name the poor creature, so I only referred to it as Rent-a-Horse.

We were walking through a field that instantly gave me déjà vu, but just couldn't finger it out. It was on the tip of my tongue… forget it, I can't remember.

"I spy something, um…brown," Reeve said after a long internal debate. He tried not to look at Rent-A-Horse as he said this. What a dead give away.

I snorted in pure amusement. "My horse," I smiled, anticipating the win.

His mouth slowly curved up mischievously. Wait, why am I looking at his mouth? "Nope."

My face went deadpan. "Err, huh?" I pride myself on my extensive vocabulary.

"Come on! Keep guessing!" Reeve urged as our horses walked along next to each other.

I looked up, thinking, and stared at the horizon.

"A castle," I gasped. A gray stone castle loomed ahead of us, double déjà vu.

"A castle?" Reeve asked in disbelief. "They aren't even brown! It was your left eye color, I thought it was easy."

"No, no, no," I objected. "A castle!"

"Look, I think I'd know if it wa- where did that come from?" he gaped, pointing at the massive stone building. I chuckled.

"What do you say to a real meal and a night under a roof?" I asked him, eyes twinkling.

"It has been awhile since we've had either of those," he closed his eyes and smiled big, no doubt fantasizing about the comforts. I know that was what I was doing.

"Let's go find an inn," I said. We ran our horses the whole way to Gilga, the capitol of Ornesth, a signed later informed us.

We took relief at the first inn we came across- The Protocol. Quickly, we stabled our horses and went inside in a hurry to get to a real bed.

A heavy set man with white hair sat on a stool behind a small table right at the door. A pen was in his hand and a giant ledger sat in front of him.

"May I have the privilege of helping you, fair lady, and you, gentle sir?" he said in a regal, yet annoyingly nasal voice.

"A room," I said in a monotone voice, I was busy staring at the stool he was sitting on. I swear, if that guy picked up one more thing while sitting on that stool, it will break. The legs were already bending, on the verge of snapping. I hoped I was here when it happened.

The man huffed and looked a little angry. "Manners, missy, are number one in The Protocol."

"Sorry, we are new here. On a family vacation," Reeve lied as an explanation. I turned my attention away from the stool for a split second to look at him.

_Nice one._ I telepathically told him.

"Oh!" the man was jovial again. "Then you must go straight away to the castle and introduce yourself to the King of Ornesth and his lovely daughter, Princess Clarissa. It is illegal to house newcomers without them first going to see the rulers."

I sighed before exiting the inn with Reeve in tail.

As we walked up to the castle, I looked over my shoulder at the inn's sign, The Protocol. Tell me about it.

**a/n hope u likey. I'll try to pick up the pace, but it'll be hard, so don't expect too much! Haha. Please review so I know what u think!!! Tanky-tanky!**


	10. Oh, Geez!

**DancingDawn**- Thanks for reviewing I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!

**Miss Piratess**- How's it going? Haha sorry u had to wait so long to find out what happens at the castle!

**Metaphorical**- Sherlock's back! Haha incredibly sorry for the wait! I'm tearing myself up over it

**Chapter 10- Oh, Geez **

"Bonjour!" every stranger shouted- well, more like sang.

As Reeve and I walked down the streets, we noticed everyone was smiling. Honestly, it kind of creeped me out. I turned to look at Reeve. He seemed equally as scared as I.

"Ugh." Before I knew it, I was on the ground, tangled up in one of the smiling citizens. Reeve helped me up while the other girl scrambled to pick up her book out of the mud.

"I'm terribly sorry," she said. She used her white apron to clean off the mud; miraculously the mud didn't stain her apron. "I just had my mind stuck in this book! It's about a prince in disguise!"

Then she looked up. She was beautiful with brown hair and big brown doe eyes. Her beauty made her blue country dress look elegant. I heard a soft whistle from Reeve (which earned him an elbow in the ribs- gently… No, I am not jealous). I felt like this girl could be my best friend.

"Don't worry about it," I said with a flick of my hand. "I wasn't paying attention either." We laughed together. I don't know why. I think it was the whole politeness atmosphere thing.

We introduced ourselves, and Reeve, to each other. Apparently her name was Belle and her father is an inventor. I must remember to keep that in mind.

"Belle!" a deep voice bellowed over the crowd of butchers, bakers, and candlestick makers. Belle sighed as a strapping fellow with thick black hair stepped over to us. Three nearby identical girls swooned, knocking over a short, stubby, big-nosed man.

"Help," Belle gulped. She frantically looked for a way to escape. I decided to help the poor girl a tad (the town was rubbing off on me- or her pleading was enough to set off the curse. I'd prefer the former.)

"It's Gaston," Belle explained with a shudder.

"Right, I'll take care of him," I cracked my knuckles and started to head off Gaston as I motioned for Belle to run away.

Reeve grabbed my elbow before I got very far though. "You can't be serious! What are you gonna do, fight him? His bicep is bigger than your thigh!"

This means a lot, my thighs aren't that small.

I plucked my arm out of his grasp and laughed. "Don't you worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"No! You are _not_ going to fight him and get hurt just to help some girl you don't even know!"

I smiled. "Don't move, I'll be back in a minute." Before Reeve could stop me again, I sauntered up to big, tough Gaston, who was just about to march his massive, dark-haired body after a fleeing Belle.

"Hey you," I said in my most seductive voice. Those swooning triplets glared daggers at me. Oh well, what are they going to do?

Gaston turned to look at me. I felt his eyes slid over my body- very uncomfortable. "Who are you?" he asked, eyes still roaming over me.

"She's a lowly serving wench!" one of the triplets shouted.

What a bit-aaad person! I glared over at her.

"Don't pay attention to that… thing. Come to the tavern with us," a second triplet called out. The third just swooned again when Gaston glanced their way.

I straightened my back and tried to act like a courtier from Kendal. "I am Bellarosetteress. Bella for short," I held my hand out of him to kiss, which he promptly did- lips lingering too long.

"Bella, eh? Are you ever called Belle?" His eyes gleamed with… for lack of a better word, evil. Ok, this guy is obsessed with making poor Belle his own. No doubt only because she was the only female who has turned him down. His ego must be bigger than the world. Those triplets don't help matters (I glared at them glaring at us).

I felt Reeve's presence sneak up behind me. And I saw Gaston scowl at someone over my shoulder. Speaking of my shoulder, Reeve placed his hand on it and leaned in. "She's gone now, and you should be too," he whispered into my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine.

I nodded and turned my attention back to Gaston. "Well, I must visit the castle with my unruly servant," I pointed at Reeve who glared and mouthed 'Expect some payback'. "Something absurd about protocol or something. How would you like it if I met you in the tavern those ladies over they were talking about?" I plastered on a big smile and walked away from Gaston the giant.

Gaston's arm shot out and grabbed my… bicep. I believe Reeve would have cut Gaston's arm off if he had his sword- fortunately we left them with the horses. Who knows why, but Reeve's face got really red and his fists clenched awfully tight.

"I'll be there," Gaston winked and let go of my arm. I smiled again before quickly staggering away with Reeve.

"You are officially crazy! He's got 'killer' written all over him!" Reeve chastised me.

"Well, it's your fault," I cried indignantly. "I used to be a meek and humble servant. You are the one who yells at princes- err- ex-princes and preaching on soap-boxes about who knows what!"

Reeve smiled at me and messed my hair. "I'm a corrupter. But that guy still could've crushed your skull between his thumb and forefinger. Not to mention the cat fight you escaped with those three girls," He so kindly reminded me. I laughed with him, partially with humor and partially with relief. Boy did I know that!

"Hey, wench!" Guess we spoke too soon.

"Yes?" I sweetly asked the triplets. Reeve shook his head and mumbled 'unbelievable.'

"Don't you even THINK of getting all lovey-dovey with our Gaston!" All three blondes, in green, yellow, or orange dresses, stood with their hands on their delicate hips.

"Look! There goes Gaston!" I pointed in the opposite direction in which he actually went.

"Where? Where?" they shouted, frantically running in circles and scanning the crowd.

"Run!" I said to Reeve as I pulled his arm with me. A cheetah would be jealous if he saw how fast I was running out of there.

The giant wooden door was pushed and pulled open for us when we reached the lord's manor. I don't understand why you would have a door as big as a giant when, if giants came to your manor, they couldn't fit into the building anyway. How unnecessary.

"No, Daddy! I don't _want_ to pick! I want to be rescued like a proper damsel in distress!" a high, helium filled voice rang through the corridors.

"Well, sweet pea, I tried to pay off some dragons, but most of them are just too old these days." A deep, masculine voice responded gently.

"Well then you aren't trying hard enough, Daddy! I bet I'd be able to find one, no problem!" the helium voiced whined. The sounds were getting closer and louder.

"Err, um…" Reeve strangled out. I shrugged my shoulders and pretended to ignore the voices, though it was an interesting conversation.

Soon enough the speakers came around the corner. One was a girl about my age with thick blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a voluminous pink frilly dress- I assumed she was the helium voice. The other was a tall and lean well-aged man. His bald head gleamed from the sun cast on it through the windows and his pale blonde beard came to a sharp point about half a foot from his chin. On top of each of their poised heads laid crowns inlaid with the most precious jewels in the country.

The girl's eyes seemed to pop out of her head as soon as they landed on Reeve. "See! He's my knight in shining armor, Daddy! He's come to carry me away." Before any of us knew it, the voluminous pink dress was flying through the air in the direction of Reeve's unsuspecting arms. Needless to say, both fell to the ground. Even the servants passing by were having trouble controlling their laughter.

"Oh Clarissa, dear child are you alright? I thought I told you not to go jumping into the arms of young men anymore!" the older man scolded halfheartedly.

"But daddy!" Clarissa whined as about one hundred servants helped her up, their faces red from contained laughter. "I want to jump into his arms!"

Now I spoke- it was too precious to pass up. "Maybe you should shout a warning next time. 'Hey you, lad, I am going to jump into your unsuspecting arms! Don't fall.'"

Clarissa gave me a good smack on the back of my head. "Protocol!" the old man scolded, a little bolder this time (I don't know whether he was talking to me or Clarissa). Reeve laughed as he was helped up.

"Excuse me," Reeve extended his hand to the man, "I am called Lord Reeve and this is my unruly servant Bella." He winked at me, I glared at him. Ok, so he got his little pay back.

Clarissa butted in before I had a chance to protest and the man had only just opened his mouth to speak. "I am Princess Clarissa. But _you _may call me Clarissa." She spoke coyly to Reeve then sneered at me. "She's only your servant you said?"

The old man ignored his daughter's remark and gave us a regal nod of his head, his beard bouncing against his chest. "I am King Clifford of Ornesth. It is quite a pleasure to entertain you, Lord Reeve. If you require nothing from your servant, may I ask she be put out with the others? My daughter does not like to be hassled so by, ahem, lower class individuals," he turned toward me, "No offense to you, sweetie."

Sweetie? Did he just insult me then call me sweetie? Who ARE these people?

Reeve coughed. "Right, erm, Bella behaves best around me. I believe it is better if she stays close to me."

The king eyed him suspiciously, Clarissa eyed him suggestively. The look was not lost on anyone in the whole hall.

I felt my face start heating up. Who was she to act all in such a way? She, with the squeaky voice and ugly dress, to act as if... well, at act as if Reeve could possibly like her.

That stopped me cold. I didn't want Reeve to like this pompous puss? Was I-? Could I be-? Surely I didn't like Reeve in that way as to be jealous of other ladies giving him attention! Yet, here I was, fuming over these heated looks this _princess_ was sending to Reeve. Oh, geez!

Reeve look at me and shrugged helplessly. His blonde hair, which had grown longer since I had first seen him, swayed back and forth as he looked from me to Clarissa, who had latched onto his arm.

"Come Lord Reeve, you must stay in the palace tonight! I will show you to your room!" Clarissa literally dragged Reeve down the halls without even waiting for an answer.

Now I was left alone with the king of Ornesth.

"Isn't she the most wonderful daughter you have ever seen?" he sighed and then turned from me and went after his daughter and Reeve- probably to make sure she got her way in everything. Before he turned the corner he turned back to me, "Unruly servants sleep in the stables."

Regretfully I turned toward the direction he pointed and walked out. I hoped it would be a nice night.

That night it rained so hard that I was awoken to help fix the cracks in the stable ceilings.


	11. Finding Cleanliness

**Chapter 11**

I awoke to the sounds of shouting and worried chatter. Straw poked at my skin through the thin fabric of my dirty dress. I was disoriented from lack of sleep and couldn't remember where I was. I closed my eyes as the flood of memories returned. Again alarmed shouting ripped me out of my reverie.

"Fine," I huffed, "I'm up!"

A servant scrambled into the room. "Lord Reeve wishes for your presence." I scoffed at the title attached to Reeve's name, but followed the loyal servant anyway.

As I was led into the house, pandemonium enshrouded my mind and body. The kitchen was full of gossiping servants. I heard scraps here and there concerning the whereabouts of someone. Reeve strode through the wide swinging doors and frantically searched the faces until he spotted mine. He took two large steps up to me, roughly grabbed my sore upper arm, and pulled me after him. Soon the cacophony of the kitchen died away and was replaced by the secretive murmurs of the stone hallway.

The hallway was lined with elaborately carved wooden doors, one of which Reeve stopped in front of and pulled me in with him. Apparently it was the bedroom he used last night. The bed sheets were in a shambles and Reeve's borrowed pajamas were carelessly thrown about the floor.

"Um, Reeve? I doubt this is very proper," I commented, a little sheepishly, as he threw me onto the bed before pacing the room.

He stopped momentarily and spared me a sardonic look before speaking. "The princess was kidnapped," he said bluntly.

I was ecstatic, "Great! Let's leave before they ask us to help find her."

"Well…" Reeve started, but was interrupted by the door opening. We both watched as the king eased his way in. He looked puzzled by my presence in Reeve's disheveled room, and he paused, staring at me. Quickly regaining his composure the king pleaded, "Please, please help me! My daughter, my darling, the gem of my life is gone!"

Inwardly I groaned as the familiar tingling of the curse tugged at my insides. I turned my guilty mug towards Reeve. He nodded understandingly as I mouthed, 'the curse.' Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the king. "We will find your daughter."

The king eyed me head to toe and scoffed. "Who do you think you are, _servant_?" he sneered.

I stood there in shock. How rude! Many choice phrases ran through my head as Reeve stepped between me and the king. "We will find your daughter," he said with an appealing tone.

The king's face melted wit gratitude. "Oh, good sir, you are truly a shining star."

I couldn't wait to leave. "So, we should probably get going-"

"Please," the king interrupted, "allow me to make you an official knight of my army for this service."

I stood there, openmouthed, as the king forced Reeve to his knees. He looked around the room, searching for a sword to use in the knighting process. "Girl, get me something to knight this fine specimen of manhood with!" I paused, still confused and shocked. "Now!"

I quickly scrambled out of the room and roamed through the halls. I knew I was looking for… something.

I honestly could not believe what was going on. A princess was captured, I've been cursed to find her, and now Reeve is being knighted?!

"Unbelievable," I sighed as I grabbed what appeared to be a wooden staff leaning against the corridor wall. Without caring that it was actually just a broom, I hustled down corridor after corridor and back to Reeve's room.

When I got back to the room, Reeve was in a new, dark blue tunic and a polished sword was sheathed at his side. I hated to admit it, but he did look rather handsome. In a very platonic way, of course…. On his bed lay another change of clothes and a second sword.

The king turned to face me at the noise of my entrance and stared, dumbfounded. I stared back, equally as astonished.

"A... _broom_? You expect me to knight him with a broom?!" the king asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You already had one- no, _two_- swords, and you made me go find something to knight him with?!" I stomped my foot with indignation. If Reeve hadn't jumped over to me and covered my mouth, instead of 'hmphs' and 'hrrs', more derogatory phrases would have been heard.

"Knock it off," Reeve whispered in my ear, tickling it. I stopped yelling long enough to thoroughly lick the hand covering my mouth. "Ugh," Reeve recoiled, wiping the offended extremity on my dirty dress. "You are gross." I gave him my best smile.

The kind interrupted out little tête-à-tête with an 'hmph' of his own. "Whatever, whatever. Give me that broom, you insolent girl." He snatched the broom from my hands and nodded at Reeve. "Now kneel, Reeve of… of…"

"Kendal."

"Right. Now kneel, Reeve of Kendal." Reeve solemnly took a knee before the king. King Clifford of Ornesth lightly tapped Reeve on his shoulders. "And rise, Sir Reeve of Kendal of the knights of Ornesth!" I rolled my eyes, what an absurd title. "May your journey be blessed by the gods!"

"One can only hope," I darkly muttered.

Reeve stood tall and proud, "Thank you, sire. And have no doubts; we will succeed in finding your daughter!" Reeve bowed to King Clifford, who, with a brief look of disgust directed at me, left the room.

I quickly turned on Reeve. "What in Meesha's name do you think you are doing?! You shouldn't encourage mentally unstable people like that," I pointed at the door the king had just exited. "And where did these swords and extra clothing come from? And why don't I get new clothes," I pouted, grabbing a handful of my dilapidated dress, which ripped as I did so.

Reeve shook his head. "Oh, Lady Bella," he said in a superior tone. "What am I going to do with you?" I glared at the newly knighted man in front of me and swiftly punched him in the arm. "Ow! Please don't punch me anymore, Bella." Whether it was intentional or not, Reeve had invoked the curse. I glared again, but could not punch.

Reeve pointed to a door I had neglected to notice before.

"Go take a bath and change. The things on the bed are for you," my friend informed me. I turned to pick up the clothes when I heard a soft giggle. "Oh, and by the way," he chuckled, "you look like hell."

I really wanted to punch him after that. With a snarl I stomped up to him, shaking my fist, which only resulted in louder giggles. I sighed with frustration and ran into the bathroom before I did anything bad.

The heady perfume of the bathroom knocked the anger out of me. The large wash tub was already filled with wonderfully warm water and soap bubbles. Forgetting any cares, I quickly stepped out of my torn, dirty dress. Without thinking, I tossed the dress out the open window before sinking into the comfortable water. I heard a shout from below the window ("Blimey, a dress just landed on me!"), but didn't give it much notice.

By the time I was done washing, the water was marked with the souvenirs of travel, but I felt sublime. After combing through my tangled hair, I looked around the room for a change of clothes.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mental head smack. I left the clothes on Reeve's bed, forgotten during my fit of anger. I cracked the bathroom door open slightly and whispered his name. No response. I pushed the door open just wide enough for my head to poke through and saw no one. There on the bed lay the seemingly harmless articles of clothing. With an exasperated sigh I looked around the bathroom for a towel to wrap myself in.

I found one- a very small one which would not completely cover my whole body.

Poking my head out again, and still seeing the room vacant, I settled with covering half my body with the towel and dashed towards the bed. I hurriedly picked up the clothes, praying no one would come into the room. I turned to rush back to the bathroom, only to jump in surprise, dropping my clothes.

Reeve was sitting on a chair, which was in a blind spot when I looked out before. His mouth hung open and he was just… sitting there. His eyes were closed and it didn't look like he was breathing. Was… could he be… _dead_? I couldn't tell. My heart rate spiked, I could feel it pounding against my chest. It really didn't look like he was breathing. What would I do if he was dead?!

Cautiously, not to mention self-consciously, I slowly approached him. As I got closer I heard the faint noise of someone snoring. Reckless with relieve I pulled Reeve into a hug. "Oh Reeve, you're only sleeping! I thought you were dead!"

Groggily Reeve looked at me, blinked, and continued staring. A brilliant red crept over his cheeks. I looked down at myself and gasped.

"Pervert," I yelled and tried in vain to cover my while body with the small towel.

"B-Bel-Bella… I … um… just…" he stuttered, the red growing over his panicked face.

"Stop looking! Close your eyes!" I shrieked as I ran back into the bathroom.

A minute or so later I slowly opened the door and poked my head out. Reeve was sitting on the bed, eyes transfixed on the floor.

"Reeve," I called out. His head shot up, and curiously enough, a guilty expression was written on his face. "Can you hand me my clothes. I dropped them."


	12. Adding to the Mix

**Adding to the Mix**

"This is ridiculous," I complained after about two centuries of searching for Princess Clarissa. 

We were riding down some small path in the middle of some big forest with no clue where to look. It was an old section of the forest; thick trees rose up on either side of the path. They offered shade from the blinding afternoon sun. However, not even the largest tree could dim my anger at this idiotic princess.

Reeve, who still lacked the courage to look at me for very long, sat staring at the path ahead. "Where could she possibly be?" he mused.

"And who would want to take her?" I quietly mumbled, shifting to a more comfortable position in the saddle of my brown rent-a-steed.

"What's that?" he asked, still staring ahead.

"Nothing," I sighed. He was being such a girl about that little towel incident. I mean, don't you think I would be a tad more embarrassed than him!

"No- wait, what, huh? I meant that sign post up there." Reeve pointed out a medium square sign nailed haphazardly to a tree.

We raced our tired horses to the sign, hoping beyond hope for a clue. I know this is mean, but I was secretly wishing it was Clarissa's headstone- 'Here Lies an Annoying Princess Who Died Mid-Capture. Sorry. Better Turn Around and Go Home.'

We tethered our horses to a low branch a couple yards from the sign.

"Maybe it'll be a map to where that stupid princess got herself captured to," I suggested as we neared. 

Once we got close enough, we read the sing:

"_Dear handsome, brave, knight who has come to save me,_

_A horrible witch has stolen me from my kingdom and plans to use me for ransom, only to kill me later. I am in mortal danger- please help! I am in a high tower in the middle of the woods. Save me, oh Knight!_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Princess Clarissa_

_P.S. I hope you are handsome. If not please tell a more attractive one to come. Thank you!"_

"'I hope you are handsome?' What is wrong with this girl?" Reeve looked back at the sign in disgust. "But, at least we know where to go now."

I studied the message. "It doesn't seem like she was under any sort of real danger. Hmm... I know this might sound crazy… well, actually, when I think about who we're dealing with... What if she kidnapped herself?"

Sir Reeve took a minute to consider what I had said. "If we were dealing with anyone other than this family, I would call you insane."

We looked past the tree line and into the dense woods. Somewhere in there was Princess Clarissa, awaiting a knight to save her.

I stepped into the woods. "The faster we find her, the faster we can get back. It shouldn't take too long, an hour at the most." Reeve nodded in agreement and followed.

* * *

Various animals called out as the leaves and trigs crunched under our feet. We had decided to walk straight back from the path. At certain times Reeve would have to attempt to hack away some overgrown vine or bush in order for us to continue. I am putting a heavy emphasis on 'attempt.'

After a few miles we finally noticed light from a clearing ahead.

"Finally!" Reeve announced. I jumped for joy. 

As we neared the clearing, I heard a small stream. When we finally entered, there was a little bridge over a brook, which ran past a straw-roofed cottage. But what really caught my eye was a large group of weeping dwarves up in one corner of the clearing.

I tossed a questioning look at Reeve, who answered with the same.

Slowly, cautiously we started forward. The small men could barely function due to their immense sobs. I noticed, glancing around at their balding heads, that each clutched a cloth cap in his hands like a child clutching a teddy bear.

One by one, the seven men noticed our approach and controlled their sobs. An eerie quiet settled over the sunny clearing. Small woodland creatures, I failed to notice earlier, began to scurry around Reeve and me, seeming to urge us forward.

By the time we reached the group I was able to see what they were standing around. In the middle of these weeping men was a beautifully crafted glass coffin with a dark haired woman laying inside.

Shocked, I turned to Reeve. "Do you-"

"Yes," he interrupted, clearly distraught, "I see her. Now be quiet."

"What do you want?" snarled the one with an exceptionally big, round nose, which was still sniffling. I desperately tried not looking at the coffin. 

Reeve, fidgeting, asked, "Um… Have you gentlemen seen a girl pass through here?"

One who was wearing a green, patched shirt, with snot pouring out his red nose, smiled and vigorously nodded. He pointed at the coffin. 

Someone sneezed.

Reluctantly I stole a quick glance at the glass coffin. The handsome girl held a bouquet of wild flowers, which, I thought, complimented her pale skin.

A slightly plump dwarf with glasses perched on his nose stepped forward. Clearing his throat, he began. "Are you good or evil?"

Hm…puzzling… "Well, strictly speaking, we could be both," I answered. "Isn't what describes good and bad dependant on the agent carrying out the thought?" Reeve gifted me with a reproachful look.

"Please!" the man begged. "Please, just ease our minds! We've been through so much already."

"Good," I answered immediately, complying with my invoked curse.

"What happened here?" Reeve asked, gesturing towards the glass coffin.

"None of your business!" the angry one growled.

"Grumpy," the dwarf with the glasses reprimanded. "Maybe they can help us."

Grumpy looked apologetically at us. "Can you save Snow White?"

All seven turned their pleading eyes on us.

"First tell us what happened. Then, we shall help, if we can," Reeve diplomatically answered. I was beginning to get sick of helping so many damsels in distress, who were always prettier than me.

Someone sneezed.

Another plump dwarf, whose facial expression warred between happiness and depression, stepped forward and introduced everyone. "My name is Happy. You've met Grumpy and Doc." With each new name, Happy pointed to the appropriate person. "This is Sneezy, and here's Dopey. The one nodding off is Sleepy, and the one hiding behind him is Bashful. May I ask who you are and what brings you here?"

"I am Sir Reeve. My companion is Bella. We are searching for a princess who was recently kidnapped."

I silently scoffed. "_Supposedly_ kidnapped."

Grumpy nodded and started their story. "Snow White was on the run from her evil stepmother. We came home from working in our jewel mines to find her here, seeking asylum. We warned her…" At this point a great sob heave from the man's chest. "We warned her…."

Doc, teary eyed, continued while Bashful comforted Grumpy. "Her stepmother found her one day. The old witch offered her an apple. The good soul that Snow White was, she never believ- never believed in such evil. She took a bite out of that godforsaken apple. And now she is dead," he finished. Sobs rose from the crowd before us, even the woodland creatures joined in.

I sobbed into Reeve's shoulder, caught up in the immense grieve of these poor men.

"She's dead!" I wept into Reeve's damp shoulder while he embraced me tighter. "I don't even know her and I'm crying! Her name is Snow White! What kind of a name is that? And I'm crying for her! She was so stupid and naïve! She's not even cursed and she ate the apple! And I'm crying for her!" I believe I was near hysteria at this point. 

"Shh, Bella," Reeve soothed, stroking my tangled hair. One of his fingers got caught on a knot and pulled sharply at my scalp. This caused a few new tears to cascade down my face.

"Shhh, Bella," Reeve said again, but this time it was a command.

"Wha-? Why?" I asked, looking up at him with my red, puffy eyes and snot clogged nose.

Suddenly I heard it, too. Surprisingly the dwarves also heard above their hard, passionate cries. 

A beautiful, male voice was singing a wonderful song about his one, true love. Apparently she was fairest of them all with dark hair, luscious red lips, and skin as white as snow.

We all frantically scanned the clearing for the singing man. 

"He must be Snow White's true love- the prince!" Happy exclaimed. "She told us about him. He will definently be able to save her. Their pure love will bring her back to life!"

"Well, hey now. Don't get too far ahead of yourself," I logically interjected. "That's quite a leap."

Out of the forest strutted a large white horse. Atop the steed rode an incredibly handsome young man. Both horse and rider were elaborately dressed. The reigns of the horse were covered in red trappings. The prince's blue tunic and red cape were obviously made from the finest material in the land. A large gold chain hung around his shoulders from which daggled the crest of Ornesth. 

When he finally noticed us, he stopped singing. When he finally noticed the glass coffin, he jumped off horse mighty horse and ran over. The prince made his way to the coffin, shoving aside anyone in his way.

After a quick inspection of the coffin, he easily flung off the lid. With one swift movement, he swooped down and kissed the dead girl.

The dwarves, woodland creatures, Reeve, and I were powerless to stop him.

The prince stepped back and we held our breath. And what before our wondering eyes did occur? But Snow White, blinking and slowly sitting up.

"Golly!" She exclaimed with a yawn and a stretch.

Cheers arose from everyone's mouth. The dashing prince swept her off her deathbed and into his arms. The seven dwarves leapt with joy after the couple, who were walking toward the prince's horse. He sat Snow White on his noble steed.

"Oh, wait!" Snow White said. Her voice sounded so bright and musical. "I need to say goodbye to my friends!"

At this, the prince lifted each dwarf up to Snow White for a kiss on the bald head. At one point he reached for me. As he lifted me up to Snow White, the girl squeaked in surprise.

"Oh! Well, I don't know you," she said, in her high, musical voice. "Have a nice day!" she exclaimed, patting the top of my head.

The prince' lovely, strong hands gently set me back on the ground. Nice, capable hands.

Next, he moved to Reeve.

"Whoa, whoa. I'm quite alright," Reeve asserted, scrambling out of the prince's arm reach. Nice, strong arms.

The prince shrugged before heading towards Snow White. He grabbed the reins and led his query away. Probably to his big castle, where they will live happily ever after. Am I jealous? You betchya!

I stared at their backs in disbelief. I pondered. "Wow, if all I have to do is die for a handsome prince to marry me…."

Reeve gave me a startled look. "Don't even think about it, Bella," he warned.

I sighed.

Once the happy couple left, the dwarves excused themselves and headed back to their jewel mines.

* * *

"Well, that was odd," Reeve commented a little while later. We headed back into the forest after the seven dwarves had left.

I looked back at him with a sarcastic grin. "Welcome to my life," I said, pushing through a rather thick bush.

Immediately after those words had left my mouth, I went flying through the air. I landed, hard, at the edge of a clearing. And it wasn't any ordinary forest clearing. This one had a big stone tower in the middle of it. 


	13. Where the Trail Leads

**Chap. 13: Where the Trail Leads**

The clearing was small, only allowing a few feet of brambles around the massive black, stone tower looming over us. I ran a critical eye over it. No door, only a window at the very top.

"What if we just left her up there?" I suggested. Reeve snorted. "No, seriously," I prodded, "We found her, the king never asked me to bring her back. My curse is satisfied."

"Well, having to bring her back isn't part of your job, it's mine," Reeve replied. Cupping his mouth with his hands, he shouted up to the tower window. "Excuse me, fair damsel in distress! But, um… are you in there?"

Immediately an all too familiar head popped out of the window. "Oh, sweet knight! You've come to rescue me!" She swooned. Secretly I hoped she would swoon out the window.

"How about you come down now?" I shouted up to Clarissa.

The princess shook her head. "I can't! The evil witch is keeping me here against me will!"

I exaggerated looking around the clearing. "Well, I don't see a witch; or for that matter, a door. How are we supposed to get up?"

"Oh, my brave knight, save me!" Clarissa answered me. She suddenly darted back inside.

I pulled on Reeve's sleeve. "Come on, Reeve. This is totally ridiculous."

"I know, but I promised to bring her back, Bella. It's my duty as a knight," he slightly bragged.

"So? I can knight you once we get back to Kendal after we find that Glass of Honesty thing."

Reeve sighed, "That's not the point." He sighed again and glanced back up at the window. "Look!" He gasped.

Suddenly a large rope of different shades of gold silk sheets flew out the tower window. The end snagged on the brambles that encircled the tower. "Come up and save me!" swooned the princess before quickly disappearing back inside.

I threw my hands up in the air. This girl is ridiculous. "What the-? Why didn't you just climb down the rope?!" I yelled up to the window. A weak "Save me, oh knight," drifted down to us.

* * *

"No way."

"Bella, it makes more sense! You climb first!"

"No. The only reason you want me to go first is to test the strength of this ridiculous silk rope. This whole situation is _ridiculous_!"

We were standing in front of the gold, silk rope. The bottom was caught in the thorns while the rest swung innocently in the breeze. My hands were placed firmly on my hips. Reeve placed his arm around my shoulders. "No, dear Bella," Reeve oily replied. "It's because you are so much more nimble and agile then I am!" He gestured at himself with his free arm. "Look at me; I'm all bulky and clumsy."

Reeve was far from bulky and clumsy. We both knew this.

"But, Sir Reeve," I batted my eyelashes up at him. "You are so lean and muscular." I demonstrated by poking his stomach and arms. I continued, trying to rein in my sarcasm, "With your strong arms, scaling the side of a stone tower with a silk rope should be no problem for you."

Reeve gave a disgusted sigh. "This _is_ ridiculous."

I looked up at him hopefully. "So that means we can just leave her up there?"

My hopes perked up as Reeve seriously contemplated the idea. "This is ridiculous," he repeated as he reached out for the golden silk rope. He sharply yanked the rope, testing it. With another defeated sigh, he began climbing.

I just groaned, he was actually going to do it. My gaze shifted from the tower's lone window to my climbing companion, and then around the dreary clearing. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked Reeve, who was struggling a quarter of the way up the tower.

"Just (grunt) wait," he huffed. "Catch me (breath/grunt) if I fall."

So, I stood as close to the brambles as I could and stuck my arms out. "How's this?"

Reeve glanced down at me. He faltered and was about to fall. I gasped and stuck my arms out further. Luckily, he got his footing back. "Heh, heh," he nervously laughed. "I didn't think I was that high up."

* * *

A few long minutes later, Reeve successfully climbed into the window. I brought my arms back down to my sides and waited.

Soon my stomach was talking to me. Not in words, but in grumbles and growls. I tried drinking some water out of the flask we brought with us, but that only made the hunger worse. My stomach was starting to sound like an army.

With Reeve still up in the tower with Clarissa, I had no one to complain to. Since I didn't have that option, I decided to investigate the area around the tower for clues about how Clarissa got up in that tower in the first place… or just for some edible berries.

Several small paths fed into the clearing. Each was cluttered by foliage, allowing only the minimalist visibility. As the trees loomed above, and Reeve still in that tower (What could he be doing?!) I made my most glorious discovery- a breadcrumb! I jumped through a bush and onto a small path. It was different from the one Reeve and I used. A grayish tint enfolded everything- trees, bushes, path, and now, me.

Dismissing the coloring with a wave of my hand, I stooped down to inspect the large breadcrumb. Gingerly, I picked it up. It looked fresh. I called on the 5 second rule, silently agreeing, as long as it was clean that the 10 minute rule was fine in this circumstance.

I quickly popped the large crumb (more like a hunk) into my mouth. All I can say is that it was gone too fast. But, there has to be more! No one leaves a single piece of bread in the middle of the woods for nothing! Standing back up, I scanned the small path. A few small, spindly paths connected to mine and wove, like a spider web, through the trees. I desperately inspected the path in front of me. Sure enough, only a few steps ahead was another and then another! It was like a trail of breadcrumbs!

My lucky day.

I followed the trail, gobbling up the breadcrumbs as I went. The further I got into this area, the eerier the landscape became. Trees had faces that leered at me, bushes had branches that grabbed and torn at my clothes. The usually friendly forest animals gave me the evil eye.

Fortunately, I was too hungry to care.

* * *

**Many thanks to all my reviewers and any one else who reads this story!! Thanks guys!!  
**


	14. Finally! Some Plot!

**Chapter 14- Finally! Some Plot!**

After a few minutes of breadcrumb gathering, I looked up and saw a small brown cottage off to the side of the path. The windows and door were outlined in a thick white paint. The white paint was also used to draw designs on the roof. Big, brightly colored balls were stuck on in various places. There was a divine aroma of some type of food wafting from that direction.

I'm sure who ever lived there wouldn't mind sharing?

I approached cautiously, just in case. Really, I didn't want to scare the cottage dwellers into thinking I'm a monster and chasing me away, armed with pitchforks and knives. Or, what if it was a baby-eating witch? I don't want to freely walk up to that. So, I crept as stealthily as I could to the bottom of one of the windows.

To my surprise, the coarse brown walls smelled like gingerbread! As an experiment, I hesitantly licked the wall. Yup, gingerbread. And, with a scrape of my fingernail, I learned that what I originally thought was white paint, was really white icing. Those bright colored blobs were… gumdrops!? What the-? A gingerbread and candy cottage in a gloomy forest.

Odd.

I lifted my eyes above the windowsill and peaked into the cottage. At first glance, you would notice how neat and tidy the small, one room cottage was. Though the outside was made of delectable treats, the inside was furnished with a large wooden table between my window and a giant fireplace. The table held a large ceramic bowl and a plethora of small glass vials. Each vial held a colored powder; most were some shade of green, some were red, and a couple white. A woman was stooped over the fire, feeding it twigs and branches. All I could see of her was the back of her light brown country dress.

So, at first glance, everything seemed relatively normal. However, a second look revealed a large, metal cage in the left corner of the gingerbread cottage. Inside the cage sat two forlorn and slightly plump children. Yes, children. Both had blonde hair and similar features of the Ornesth country folk. But, they were definently siblings. And definently locked in a cage! I glanced from the children to the woman and back to the children. Could this lady be a witch?

As I observed the scene, I unconsciously began nibbling on the gingerbread. As I felt the first bite sink in my stomach, the woman's voice called out. "Please, come in, dear! I need your help preparing my supper."

Astonished, I slowly stood up. How did she know I was there? She never even turned in my direction! The curse tugged at me to enter.

Just great.

The gingerbread door opened automatically as I came close. My suspicions of this woman being a witch just got higher. I stopped just inside the doorway, unwilling to go any further. The two children looked over at me.

The little girl put her face to the bars, her eyes pleading. "Help us! She plans on eating us!" the girl screamed desperately.

"Oh, hush!" the woman said. She threw a handful of candy into the cage. "Keep eating." While the children scrambled to eat the treats, I observed the mysterious woman. Nothing about her screamed child-eater. She wore a simple light brown country dress and was barefoot. Her shiny black hair was piled on top of her head. Only her uncanny, piercing green eyes alerted me to the fact that this beautiful, petite woman was more than ordinary.

"Tut, girl," the woman turned to me. "Don't just stand there," she said harshly, but quickly coated her voice in syrup. "Please, can you aid me? I desperately need help preparing the seasoning for my dinner!"

Involuntarily, I walked over to the table, loath to lend a hand.

Curse my stomach! If it wouldn't have been so hungry, I'd still be safely outside the tower, waiting for Reeve. Speaking of Reeve, why isn't he here saving me! Some companion he is. Probably still in that tower room with Clarissa. Ugh! Fine, I didn't want him to save me from this witch anyway!

Guess it's all up to me. Alright, Bella, you must think of a plan that will free yourself and these children from this weird lady. Right…

"Who are you?" I asked the woman.

As an answer, she thrust the large ceramic bowl into my arms with a cackling laugh. "Well, if your parents were smart, they would have warned you about me. But, they aren't, and now you are in my clutches," she replied flippantly. She began throwing in powders from the various vials on the table. After explaining what each powder was as she added it, she would give the mixture a stir or two.

I could feel the wide, frightened eyes of the children on me. Unfortunately, the curse forbade me from doing anything other than helping this woman with her supper. Suddenly, the little girl shouted out.

"Please, stop!"

Immediately I dropped the ceramic bowl. It crashed to the floor, breaking into several large pieces and spilling the mixture. Momentarily free, I ran to the fireplace and grabbed the iron poker. Never in my life would I think of running through a person with a fire poker, even a child-eating witch. Instead, I ran over to the cage and lifted the poker above my head, intent on 

smashing off the lock. However, mid-swing a loud voice called to me above the din of children cheering and my heart pounding.

"Oh, no! Please stay, Princess Bella! Please, just have a seat."

There was a collective gasp from the rest of us. The children probably didn't know I was a princess, and I was just shocked that she really knew me.

But, damn that one word- _please_. It's the easiest way to evoke the curse, and most people think they are just being polite when they say it. Unfortunately, I realized that this woman knew all about the curse. Ok, maybe having Reeve show up and save us wouldn't be _that _bad.

While my mind was shocked into paralysis, the curse propelled my body onto the bench, which had previously been out of the way underneath the table. The witch snapped her fingers. The poker flew out of my hands and back to its original place by the fire. With a wave of her hand, the smashed bowl and mixture came back together. Gently, she set it on the table. The children were still shocked speechless.

Suddenly, I had an idea of who this woman might be.

"Are-are you Celica?" I asked, recalling the name Darren's fairy godfather had told me.

Celica clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, goody! You do know!" After throwing a handful of green powder into the bowl, she continued. "So you would know of my horrible mistreatment at the hands of your parents?" she finished with a sneer.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Darren's fairy godfather told me you put my parents through…" I wasn't exactly sure what it was Celica had put my parents through, though. Uncertain, I finished, "…through some evil?"

The pretty witch laughed her cackling laugh again. "Oh, you mean Adenis? He told me about some dimwit kid he has to help out. But anyway, dear, _of course_ they wouldn't let the true story get around!" she cried, fire in her eyes. She turned to me, "Would you like to know the story, Bella? The true story."

"I want to know why you had to curse me," I replied bluntly.

"And why you want to eat us!" the little boy shouted from the cage.

Celica ignored the boy. "If you listen to the story, you will understand why."

Her last comment really fired up my temper. I tried standing up as I shouted at the woman, but the curse kept me down. "How can a problem between parents, who didn't even raise me, and a woman I have never met before today determine MY life?! There is nothing you can say that will justify what you have done to me." I think smoke was coming out of my ears at this point.

Celica bit her lip. "Well, obviously you're a little sore about the curse thing."

I growled from my spot on the bench.

"Fine," Celica said with a sigh. "Please, be quiet and listen to my story. I promise that I will let you go with no harm done to you, if you just listen."

I glared at the fairy witch and pointedly looked over at the children. The curse made it impossible for me to voice my condition at this moment. Fortunately, Celica understood after minimal gesturing and glaring.

"Right, I will let you AND the children go free, then. But you must listen," Celica explained. It wasn't like I had a choice anyway. The curse held me to the bench, mute. Not my definition of fun.

I nodded for her to start.

"Whew, it's been some years since I told this story," she explained, wring her hands together. She was nervous? Why? "Well, it all began before your parents even met. I was a young, innocent fairy girl with a love of adventure. I would always play in the King's forest. My parents forbade me to go there, but, of course I didn't listen," she paused and sighed. "One day I met a lovely young man. He was so handsome, tall and blonde! And very muscular!" She looked straight into my eyes, "His name was Greg; Prince Gregory of Kendal."

If I could, I would've gasped. The king! My father!

"Once I met him, there was no keeping me away from that forest. The day he finally noticed me was so magical! It was love at first sight. We would meet every day in the King's forest. There wasn't a thing we couldn't talk about or could have fun doing together. It was almost a year since we met, and he wanted me to meet his father. Greg said he wanted to marry me, make me his queen." Celica paused and looked out the window, no doubt remembering that day. "The meeting went by fine. His father was neither rude nor enthusiastic about meeting me. Greg and I agreed to meet in the forest the next day, in our spot. However, he never showed up. The first day I convinced myself it was because he had duties to attend to. If I was going to be his queen, I would have to get used to that, anyway.

After a week, I started to worry. I heard people talking about the future queen, some beautiful duke's daughter. I sent Greg a few letters, hoping for him to deny the rumors, but never received a response. One day I collected my courage and went to the castle. I used my powers to lift myself up to his bedroom window. I waited all day for him to return. Eventually he did return to his room… with a giggling brunette on his arm." The fairy witch turned to look me over head to toe and sniffed. "To say he was surprised to see me was an understatement. I was so confused. How could he pledge his love to me, then go and romance another woman? I told him this much. You know what the bastard did after that? He introduced me to his fiancé! 'Celica this is my 

future wife, Lily. You must leave, and never bother us.' Ha!" At this point, I don't Celica was talking to me anymore. I'm pretty sure she was off in her own hurtful world.

"Ha! Never bother you, indeed! I tried to make your life a misery for what you did to me, Gregory! I wanted to teach you what would happen when you carelessly throw me away. Toss me aside as if I had no feelings!

When their first child came into the world, I knew what I had to do. I would hurt him so deep that it would affect him every day. I would curse the most important thing in the world to him- his stupid baby girl."

Tears were running down the fairy witch's face by the time she finished. Not that I cared, she called me stupid. But, I guess what King Greg did was pretty cold. Obviously my father wasn't very smart when he was younger.

As the curse realized that the story was done, it slowly released me from its clutches. I stood up and stretched a little. "I'm sorry for what my parents did to you, but do I really deserve to suffer for their mistakes?" I asked Celica.

The fairy turned to face me, the tears dried up but anger still lingered in her hurt eyes. "If your little Reeve would ever gain the courage to tell you how he feels, your heart would soar-"

"Whoa, whoa, lady! He and I are just friends. He's helping me on my journey," I explained, holding up my hands to stop her.

But, she continued with a snort of amusement. "You cannot fool me, young one, I can see it. Anyway, what if, the day after you two confess your love for each other, he turns around and marries that annoying Clarissa? Hm? How would you feel? What would you do?"

I cringed at the thought of Reeve with Clarissa at all. But only because I would not want my friend with such a ridiculous girl. It definently would not be because I had any feelings that were more than friendship towards Reeve.

"I wouldn't do anything because Reeve would never marry her," I answered. "And I don't like him that way."

Suddenly, a familiar male voice penetrated the gingerbread walls. "Bellaaaaa! Where are you?! Clarissa, stop swooning! I swear I won't catch you next time!"

Celica laughed. "If you don't like him "like that" then wipe that love sick smile off your face before you walk out of here."

"I'm only smiling because it's time you held up your end of the bargain," I explained.

Celica snapped her fingers and the lock fell of the cage. The children ran over to me and hid behind my green skirt. "You are free to go, but we will meet again, Bella. And you'll see what I'm talking about. Oh, you'll see."

With her last comment, the gingerbread cottage, and Celica, faded away. The three of us were left standing in the middle of one of the paths.

"That was interesting," the little girl observed.

Her brother and I nodded in agreement. Secretly, I was a little afraid of Celica's threat.

"Do you two know how to get home?" I asked.

They smiled and nodded. "We left a trail of breadcrumbs! That way, if we had gotten lost, we just had to follow the breadcrumb trail home!" the children explained.

I blanched. "Um…really? A trail of breadcrumbs? That's very smart." I remembered picking up all the breadcrumbs in order to quiet my rumbling stomach by eating them. I ate their breadcrumb trail!

The children scurried around, looking for the breadcrumb trail. I looked around for Reeve, but didn't see him.

The children scurried back to me. "I think the crows ate our breadcrumbs!" the girl announced.

"Oh, yes! That's what it must've been!" I lied.

"BBBBella!" I heard Reeve shout out again.

"Reeve!" I yelled, though I still couldn't see him.

There was a sharp flash of light. When I was able to see again, I noticed the forest no longer held the gray tint, but was a lush green with beautiful wildflowers growing between the trees. Even more importantly was the fact that Reeve and Clarissa were only a few yards in front of us.

"Reeve!" I yelled, waving my arms around my head.

He jerked to a stop and looked around. Clarissa looked up from her bouquet of wildflowers and scanned the area with a sneer.

"Hans! Greta! There you are!" a booming voice shouted from behind us.

The children screeched and rushed over to a large, old man in farmers clothes. "Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Satisfied that the children were going to get home safely, I waved good-bye to them and walked over to Reeve and Clarissa.

Clarissa was wearing her customary pink frilly dress and was latched onto Reeve's arm. Reeve, for his part, ignored the girl. At least he looked happy to see me. Or maybe it was just relief that the real heir of Kendal didn't die. But it wasn't love. Nope, not love.

"By the power of Mischa, Bella! Do you know how worried we've been! I come out of the tower to find absolutely no trace of you!" Reeve reprimanded. "We were lucky to just track your footprints on this dusty path. Why'd you go and run off like that?!"

I blushed… with embarrassment. "Um… I was really hungry and went to go look for food."

Clarissa giggled. "Real ladies don't get hungry. Correct, Sir Reeve?" She batted her eyelashes up at Sir Reeve.

Reeve heaved a sigh and looked down at Clarissa. "Let's get you home. This took far too long." We started walking towards the tower. He turned his gaze on me. "You will explain what just happened later, Bella."

"Oh, nothing new happened," I replied with a false smile. "But, I did meet Celica."

Reeve looked shocked. "You mean-"

"Yes," I cut him off sharply, not wanting Clarissa to know anything more.

The princess took a long whiff of her flowers. "Celica? That was the nice fairy witch who helped me set up my own fairy tale!"

"WHAT?!" I just couldn't help but shout. What does the fairy witch think she's doing!

"She used her powers to build up that marvelous tower and locked me inside." Clarissa explained.

"Do you have any idea how worried your father, not to mention the whole castle, was?" I asked the selfish princess.

She waved away my statement. "Well, daddy couldn't do it, so I had to do it myself."

Her resolve when it came to getting what she wanted scared me. I was glad her older brother was next in line for the throne and not her. Which reminded me…

"We met your older brother on our way to find you," I told Clarissa.

The other girl scoffed. "Off to go rescue that girl he met once. Once! What was her name? Snow White? Well, she got her own fairy tale. And now I got mine," she explained. "Sir Reeve and I shall marry when we return."

I gasped. I didn't think Celica would be right about that. Ever. I looked over at Reeve in horror. But, upon seeing his face, I immediately relaxed. I have never seen a face look that horrified and scared nor will I ever again.

"Well," Reeve cleared his throat. "No, we won't, Princess Clarissa."

The girl abruptly stopped. She threw her bouquet of flowers in Reeve's face and stomped on his foot. "Fine! I didn't want to marry you anyway! You talk too much!"

I had to give the girl some credit after that. I didn't hate her quite as much now.

Nothing else was said as we retraced our steps back to where we had left the horses a few hours ago.

**A/N: Heyyyy!! All i can say is, finally! some plot! hahaha. and i did the whole outline for this story and it'll be about 25 chapters in all. maybe a little more. depends how i feel!! hope you guys still like it!! thanks!!**


	15. So Close You Can Touch

**a/n: Hey guys! Sorry, for the delay, but classes were killing me! Plus, I've thought of another story! It's going to be based off of Sleeping Beauty, but quite different. Yay! I'm so excited about it!**

Chapter 15: So Close You Can Touch

The short journey back to castle Ornesth was surprisingly entertaining. Putting aside the insipid remarks, Princess Clarissa wasn't all that bad. Well, Reeve didn't share my opinion. To my surprise, Clarissa and I were becoming great friends. We started talking about the kingdom, ruling, and even trade. About half way back to the castle she even stopped calling me 'peasant girl.'

"Oh, Bella, have you heard the recent news of our neighbor kingdom?" Clarissa asked, her voice dripping with promised gossip.

"You mean Hertle?" I asked while stealing a sharp glance at Reeve. Somewhere in the Hertle Mountains the Goblet of Truths is said to be hidden. It's also the kingdom of the two feuding families- the Maleficents and the Briars. The Briars have held on to the throne, tooth and nail, for generations. Plus, it's said the Maleficent family holds powerful dark magic.

Personally, I'm rooting for the Briars. I've always been a fan of the underdog. And not so much of a fan about dark magic… and curses.

"Yes! The Maleficents have been gaining more and more power lately." Clarissa's voice dropped to a whisper. "I heard they put a curse on the Briar family. And now Princess Aurora is missing!"

A cough originated from behind us. "The Briar family is much more suited to rule. Not only do they have the experience, but they are a fair and just bunch," Reeve stated.

Clarissa giggled beside me. "That's just what Daddy said, too! Oh, Sir Reeve, you would be the perfect husband for me."

Now this wasn't a subject I wanted to get on. NOT because I didn't want them to get married because I secretly loved him. But because I know he wouldn't be happy married to someone with her personality. Honest.

"Don't you have dozens of suitors, dying to have your hand in marriage?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

Clarissa preened. "Well, yes. Quite a few actually," she bragged. "My favorite is Duke Tamberm. He's so smart! And so adorable with his little glasses he needs to read and all those silly facts he continuously spouts off." Her eyes had gained a glassy quality and she heaved a love sick sigh. "Only he never wants to run out and rescue me. He doesn't even like to fight!" It sounded like she pouted. I looked over. I was right.

But it seemed Reeve dove on his chance to eliminate his Clarissa problem. "Now that's a man that sounds like your perfect match!" he energetically shouted. He swiftly moved his horse to Clarissa's other side.

"But," she protested, "he would never fight a dragon or run around just to rescue me."

"This duke sounds like a sensible fellow. I like him," Reeve announced.

"Yes," I chimed in, happy to assist Reeve in his plan. "He sounds like such a nice guy. But, every nice guy has some fault, I've learned. And if it's that he doesn't enjoy fighting- why, that's marvelous!" I cheerfully exclaimed.

Reeve leaned backward in his saddle to get a good look at me. "I'm a nice guy. What's my fault?"

"That you barely show any emotion."

I looked at Clarissa, my mouth partially open from what I would've said.

The princess looked between us. "Well, it's true. You're either trying to act smart or you're arguing about something." She put a hand on Reeve's arm. "Where's the love?"

I held back a laugh. Unfortunately, she heard.

"You're no better, Bella!" She turned on me. I put my hands up in self defense of my lack of emotionality. "I swear, the people in this world just don't understand the word romance anymore."

I practically cried from the sight before my eyes. Salvation.

"Oh, look! We've made it to the castle!"

XoxO

After asking a kind servant for directions to Hertle, we left. Every few minutes Reeve would check over his shoulder. Inevitably, this would cause me to look, too- just in case something really was there. Finally, a few miles into the final leg of my quest, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop doing that! You're making me paranoid!" I screamed.

"But… that was too easy," Reeve checked over his shoulder again. I punched his shoulder. "Ow, hey! Seriously, though, what if Clarissa is riding her horse after us? We would have to take her because there'd be no way to convince her to go home." I watched as a look of the utmost dread came over his features. "She'll keep flirting with me, and I'll have to be nice to her." His breathing was getting faster and harder. "But she'll take that the wrong way! And she'll force me to marry her!"

I laughed. It really was impossible not to. "Are you that scared of marriage, mud boy?"

His eyes shifted over to me, like they were searching for something. He kept breathing faster and faster. "Is this a trick question?" he asked in a high pitched, breathless voice.

I felt my face scrunch in confusion. "Why would it be? It was just a simple question."

I'm pretty sure he was going to say something after that, but, instead he just fainted off his horse. Falling off that behemoth of a horse can't be fun.

"Holy Mischa, Reeve!" I jumped off the rent-a-horse and scrambled over to my friend. The behemoth, ever faithful, stood like a worried mother over his rider. I plopped beside Reeve, my anxious eyes searched for any injuries: bruises, bones popping out of skin, etc. "Are you hurt? Are you alright? Should I do something?"

He squinted up at me and waved a feeble hand in the air. "Stop talking, Bella."

"Oh, but Reeve, are you going to die? Should I go get something? Do you need any help?"

He groaned. "Stop talking. I'm trying to make the pain disappear."

I huffed. Refuse my help why don't you. "Hmph, see if I ever try to help you again, mud boy."

I stood up and might've, accidentally, kicked his side. Maybe. I strode over to rent-a-horse and was about to get back on when he called out my name. With a big sigh, I walked back over to him. "What?"

"I think I need help. My leg feels slightly broken."

I glanced down at the limp. Sadly, no bone protruded from it. How is something 'slightly broken'? "Reeve?"

His pretty hazel eyes looked into mine. "Yes, Bella?"

I licked my dry lips, unsure of how to put this nicely. Surprisingly, I saw his gaze travel down to my lips and lower, too, I think, before snapping back up to my face. Interesting. If I liked him and wanted him look at me like I was beautiful, I mean. Instead, I ignored the look and said, "I can't heal a broken leg."

His gaze turned perplexed. "Well, can you help me get up and on Herrum?"

I looked down at his heavy body and then down at my less than muscular one. "Sure?"

Several attempts later, the only thing we had accomplished has getting more bruises.

"Ugh, my arms are shaking from your immense weight!" I cried. I had my arms around his waist and was trying to pull up.

"Maybe you are just too weak!" he cried indignantly.

"OH! Weak this," Offended, I let go. He crashed back onto the ground.

"Argh!"

"Excuse me?" a little voice spoke from over my shoulder. I whipped around and was face to face with an old woman in a black hooded cloak. My eyes focused on the huge mole of her long nose. I tried to look away, but then I caught sight of a gross wart on her cheek.

"Ahh!" I recoiled, tripping over Reeve in my attempt to back away.

He howled in pain. "Bella, I'm going to kill you when this is over."

"Yeah, I love you, too," I sarcastically replied.

He scoffed.

The old woman coughed. "I'm a healer. I saw you two and thought you would need help." Her gaze locked on Reeve's leg. "Looks like I was right."

"How could you tell? About my leg, I mean," Reeve asked.

The old lady tapped her temple. "Miss Celi sees all. Now let me look at that leg." She crouched down at Reeve's leg with surprising ease. I studied this old lady as she put her hands on the leg and concentrated. Suddenly, I recognized her. The horribly picked name helped a lot. Miss Celi, indeed. More like Celica, my favorite fairy witch.

"Don't you dare hurt him," I growled through gritted teeth. I was ready to body slam her off of Reeve's leg if need be.

Celica smiled and back away from him, winking at me. "Don't worry, little girl, I just healed his leg. You should be thanking me."

Reeve testily stood up, putting weight on the healed leg. "She's right, Bella. Thank you, Miss Celi."

"Now to talk about payment," Celica said, looking straight at me.

"Payment?' Reeve questioned. "I'm sorry, but we don't have much, Miss Celi."

"She doesn't need anything," I snapped. Reeve looked at me in disbelief.

"Bella," Celica crooned. "Can you help me find a way back to town? Please, dear?"

I struggled against the curse. What was I supposed to do, carry her on my back into town? Oh, idea!

I grabbed rent-a-horse's reigns. "Well, here you go!" I dropped them into Celica's hand and ran away from her.

Unfortunately, the dirt road here was still muddy here from the rain the previous night. My run was slow and dirty. My worn shoes kicked up mud clumps that kept hitting my back. I felt little splatters penetrate my skirt and hit my calves. Perfect.

Soon enough I heard pounding hooves behind me. I slowed to a walk and tried to pick mud from my hair. And maybe I wiped a tear off my cheek.

Reeve halted Herrum in front of me and swiftly dismounted. He stood in front of me, his arms anchoring my shoulders. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was Celica until after you left."

I looked up at him, startled. "How did you find out?"

"She told me- Bella, were you crying?" I quickly looked down at the ground as he tried to take a closer look at my face.

"No, I wasn't crying," I mumbled, toeing a mud clump. I cleared my throat and looked back up at him. "What did she tell you?"

He abruptly let go of my shoulders and turned back to Herrum. "She just reminded me about my past. And she took the rent-a-horse," he said before easily hopping onto his horse's back.

I took an uneasy step forward. "What's wrong with your past?"

He just put his hand down to let me up. "Do you trust me?"

I stopped myself from grabbing his hand, and look into his eyes. "Yes," I said sincerely. My hand found his and after a moment he hauled me up in front of him.

I resisted the urge to look down from atop the mammoth. "You ignored me question."

I felt him laugh as we started moving down the path. "I didn't ignore it, I just chose not to answer it." I huffed and he sighed. "I don't think there was anything wrong with my past, but others did."

I leaned forward so I could turn and get a good look at this man. Before I could do much studying, I noticed that the mud on the back of my dress and transferred to the front of his shirt. I successfully stifled a laugh. "What happened?"

After a smile he turned me back around and into his chest. "Nothing, really. I'll tell you later."

"Alright," I sighed. I really was too tired to argue. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep against a laughing Reeve.

xOXo

I woke up with a sore butt and an insistent tapping at my shoulder. "Whaaa?"

I could feel him laughing again. "Don't talk so loudly, we're in Maleficent territory," he whispered against my ear. Tingles swept across my body. I shivered. "Cold?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," I whispered back. "I just didn't think I slept that long." I looked around and, aside from the change in scenery, it looked like the same time of day.

Another shake of laughter. "You slept the entire ride," he explained. "I thought it was be wiser to keep moving."

The rustling of leaves drew my attention back in front of us. A troop of dark clad, disfigured, and heavily armed soldiers stepped onto the path in front of us. They pointed their pikes, or spears, or whatever they were at us.

"Lady Cruella Maleficent wishes to meet anyone who crosses her land," one growled, spit was falling from his mouth. "You come with us."

"Yeah!" one from the back cheered.

A few of the lesser armed guards yanked the reigns from Reeve's hands and lead Herrum to the Maleficent manor.

I tried to push myself closer to Reeve. He put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear again, "It'll be fine."

I scoffed. "Yeah," I sarcastically whispered back. "Maybe she'll help us."

In retrospect, Cruella Maeficent was the one who helped us the most.

**a/n: Hey guys! Hope you're still reading, I never get any reviews =( tear. However, slowly but surely, this story is getting done. This chap was a little boring, but I promise the next few are going to be great! Honest, I get excited just thinking about them!**


	16. Wherein Our Heroine is Captured

**A/N: Yay for new chapters!! I'm def in love with how Bella handles this fairy tale! Yay for twists on fairy tales! Well, the Disney version any way.**

**MyDearLizzie:** Thanks! I really hope you enjoy this chapter where we really get to know Cruella Maleficent. Woot-woo!

**Chapter 16- Wherein Our Heroine is Captured**

Two dark hunch-backed creatures led us to a huge council chamber. Their twig-like limbs held my arms tight enough to bruise.

The council room was crafted from black stone. Gargoyles leered down at us from dark corners in the high ceiling. At the end of the long room was an equally dark dais. The head of the Maleficent family sat upon an elaboratly gilded throne.

Although this family had a large castle and their own throne, no crown sat upon Cruella Maleficent's brow.

Cruella herself wasn't what I had been preparing myself for. From all the stories, I was expecting a frighteningly beautiful woman with lavish clothes. But, the woman sitting before us was made of sharp angels and points. Her nose was tightly sloped and her razor cheek bones were uncommonly pale. More so than even Snow White's complexion (don't tell Snow I said that).

And someone needed to help this woman with her wardrobe. I know my dirty travelling dress was nothing to bark at, but I do have some nice, fashionable outfits. Cruella wore a baggy black dress and a black veil. Her sleeves attached to the lower section of her dress, making it look more like a cloak than a dress. And it was lined with..Oh, no… it was lined with purple fox fur. Purple fur!

In one hand she held a long birch branch. A shining green gem was stuck at the top.

"What do you want?" she asked, pointing a bony hand at us. I cringed as more purple fur was displayed.

Reeve cleared his throat beside me, readying to answer. However, I stepped forward before he could. "I am Bellarosetteress of Kendal," I announced. "I have been sent on a guest to find the Goblet of Truths, which is said to be hidden in these mountains."

Cruella stood as still as stone. Thoughts of jagged cliff faces came to mind.

"Hmph, Goblet of Truths, you say?" she asked. Only it wasn't really a question. Her eyes glinted in the low candlelight white she studied me. It felt as though she was staring into my soul. Her snort broke the uncomfortable silence. "Have you any idea how large these mountains are, my pet?" her tongue curled around the term of endearment. Somehow, it didn't comfort me.

Reeve stepped up next to me. "We are willing to search until we find it."

Cruella looked down at us in disgust. "Ugh, how noble. But, we can't be having this," she announced. Maleficent motioned for her twig-limbed guards. Within seconds, several surrounded us.

"What?" Reeve asked, edging closer to me with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Cruella stopped the guards with a quick hand gesture. "The Goblet of Truths, do you know its power, boy?"

A guard made a grab for my arm, but I yanked it away before he had a good grip.

Reeve took his time to glare at every guard before answering. "It lets the truth be known to any who drinks from it."

Cruella mockingly clapped her hands in congratulations. "Quite right. Once I find that thrice blasted cup, I will finally become queen of Hertle!" She threw her arms above her head (showing even more purple fur) and cackled maniacally.

I grabbed Reeve's hand and held tight. This woman was crazy. The purple fur was a dead give away.

"Guards!" she shouted. "Seize these fools! Put the boy in the tower and lock the girl in the dungeons!"

Immediately the guards jumped on us. Their rough fingers clawed at my dress and hair. With a grunt, a guard unlocked my hand from Reeve's. He tried to draw his sword, but one of the creatures had already cut the scabbard off of Reeve's belt.

With a series of deft tugs, I realized I was being pulled to a small archway on our right. I looked over my shoulder at Reeve. He was held down by four little guards and being dragged to the right.

"Reeve!" I cried. We can't be separated! We needed each other!

"NO!" Reeve bellowed. The guards paused in their surprise. Reeve turned a pleading gaze on Cruella. "Let us trade! Please!" Her face remained impassive except for a slight quirk of a thin eyebrow. "Send Bella to the tower. I'll go to the dungeons."

Cruella simply laughed again. "Righteousness, how utterly disgusting," she called before turning her back on us and sitting back on her throne.

XoXoXoXo

The demon guards threw me into a dark cell. The clanking and creaking of the barred door brought me out of my stupor.

There isn't much I understood about the last 20 minutes.

As much as I didn't want to, I plopped down on the floor, bracing my back against the wall next to the door.

It took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the dismal darkness. But, when they did, I noticed a lump in the far corner. Wasn't I supposed to be alone in here? Were lumps common in jail cells? A.. a brown lump?

I squinted harder, but couldn't make out much more.

Curious, I stood and tip-toed over to said lump. Each mini-step revealed more detail. First I could make out two lumps- a small one lying gently on top of the larger. With a gasp, I realized that the small lump was a head!

Upon closer examination (one more step), I realized that this head hadn't been washed for a long time. Lucky for this lump, it didn't look like anything other than dirt was caked in his hair.

After another step, I was close enough to touch. Was he dead or sleeping? I had made that mistake with Reeve and don't wish to repeat it. Especially if this lump ends up dead.

After several moments of debate, I finally decided to just tap him with my foot.

I sighed with relief when the lump moaned and stirred. "Oh, thank Mischa, I thought you were dead. It would be horrible to be stuck in here with a dead body," I babbled, unable to stop myself. "Why are you down here?"

The man lifted his dirty brown head and squinted up at me. "Aurora?" he asked. He pushed an old potato sack off his body and shakily stood up. He came closer and touched my face, hope lighting his handsome features. I stood still, afraid this man was mad. He dropped his hand and sighed. "Not Aurora."

His look was crushing. I felt the urge to apologize, even though I didn't do anything. "Terribly sorry," I mumbled to the straw strewn stone floors.

He sighed again. "No, it is I who should apologize." He clapped a big calloused hand on my shoulder. I nearly fell with the force. "I've been here too long."

"You haven't lost your strength." I rubbed the spot he had pounded.

He let out a soft laugh. Well, an almost laugh, more like an amused cough. "Sorry, Lady…?"

I dropped into a wobbly curtsy (Give me a break, I haven't practiced for weeks). "Lady Bellarosetteress of Kendal. Just Bella, though, please," I flashed him a winning smile, though perhaps it was too dark for him to notice. Not like it mattered, he was in love with this Aurora. It was too easy to see it.

And I liked someone else anyway.

Wait, no! Ugh. It's not Reeve.

Honest.

Alright, so I'm a big liar. Celica was right. I don't know when and I don't know how, but some way or another I had begun to think of Reeve as more than just a friend. I mean, who could resist that cute face? Or even those toned arms. Whatever Reeve did, it kept him in good shape.

With a shock, I snapped out of my ramblings. What am I thinking?! This is neither the time nor place to discover feelings about my only friend. It needs to happen in a beautiful garden on a beautiful spring day. Birds are supposed to be chirping, instead I just hear prisoners coughing from some deadly disease.

Just perfect.

A hand was thrust in my line of vision. Startled, I looked up from the straw and at my cellmate. With an air reserved for nobility, he took my hand and laid a gentle kiss on it. "Lady Bella, I am Prince Phillip. Weren't you engaged to Prince Franz?" he asked.

Just the mention of that pig's name was enough to make me want to bash my head against the walls. If it wasn't for the incredibly innocent look on Phillip's face, I probably would have.

"Well," I stretched the word out buying for time to come up with a suitable answer. "We're on a hiatus?"

This time Phillip really did laugh- very, very loudly. It echoed around the cell, assaulting my ears from every possible direction. It would have been a pleasant laugh, I'm sure, but only in a large room.

"How is one on a _hiatus_ from the one's true love?"

I struggled with this one. I never loved Franz. I was just the girl picked to marry a prince.

Well, a fake prince. Not to mention I was the real child of the king and queen.

"I'm… I'm on a quest to find my true identity," I hesitantly explained. I guess it was the closest I could get to the truth without revealing any information that can hurt my country. My country- literally. I liked the sound of that. This princess thing won't be so bad.

Phillip took a moment to run a critical eye over me. A skeptical expression took over his features. "A little girl like you on a quest? And you've made it so far."

I puffed out my chest and put my hand son my hips. "You best remember me, because I'm going to do great things."

"Well, for now you are stuck in here with me. Welcome to our humble abode," he spread his arms out, indicating the dank cell.

My lip involuntarily curled as I took in my new home. I kept my eyes away from the crusty chamber pot stuffed in another corner. Instead, I focused on my cellmate's ragged appearance.

I think his tunic had once been gray. Now it was more of a molten brown. Unfortunate because the material looked like silk.

I sighed and looked around for a clean seat. Upon finding none, I just sat down where I stood. "So, what did you do to get in here?" I asked, patting the ground next to me.

Phillip sat down on the spot I indicated and buried his head in his hands. "I failed trying to save my beloved."

"Aurora?" I asked while offering mummers of sympathy. So the Maleficents had kidnapped the Briar princess? Interesting…

He looked back up at me, his face surprisingly void of any sadness. "I've been here for weeks. Aurora is locked in the tower and I'm stuck in a dungeon with no weapons or chance of escape."

"The tower, you said?" I asked. Hadn't Reeve been sent to a tower?

"Yes, the tallest tower on the other side of the castle," he pointed in some vague direction.

"My friend is in there, too!" I shouted. "We must go save them!"

Suddenly, I noticed it was quiet. No more coughing, wheezing, or crying- just silence.

"Do- do you hear that?" I hesitantly asked Phillip. I sat as still as I could, hoping whatever horror that was about to happen would not notice me.

Phillip stood, his hand reached for the spot his sword would've been. "Hear what?"

I carefully stood up, too. "Exactly."

Without warning, a loud POP originated from in front of us. I screamed and dove for the far wall. Even Phillip jumped and backed away.

Finally, I worked up enough courage to open my eyes. What I saw almost made me scream again.

Four small fairies floated in the air- one red, one green, one blue, and one purple. The purple looked strangely familiar.

"Fairies!" Phillip swept a magnificent bow.

I took a hesitant step forward. "Aren't you Darren's fairy godfather?" I asked the purple one.

It yelped and flew around my head. "You remembered me!" he cried. "I knew I liked you!"

It was the equivalent of an annoying fly buzzing around your head. I resisted the urge to swat him.

"Hush!" the red fairy reprimanded. The green and blue flew over to the door and started using their wands to melt the thick metal. "We are helping you escape."

Phillip jumped up and started to run to the door.

"Wait, wait!" Godfather commanded, flying back to Red's side. "We can't let you go empty handed!"

"Your path to true love comes with many obstacles." I was sincerely hoping she was talking to Prince Phillip. I'd like my path to be paved and easy, thank you very much. "Here," Red waved her wand and a plain metal shield appeared on Phillips arm. "A shield of virtue, to guard against wickedness."

Green and Blue had finished with the door and joined us.

Green flew circles around Phillip's right hand. "A sword of truth, it is able to cut through any falsity."

"These weapons will triumph over evil," Red explained.

I gently cleared my throat.

"Um.. do I get anything to fight with?" I asked the fairies. In my mind it's only fair that both of us humans get weapons. What if we get split up? Or we get attacked at the same time? Never mind that I'm not that good with a sword, I think I deserved one, too!

Godfather chuckled, but swirled his wand around anyway. "For you, Bella, a sword of equality."

How fitting.

Red continued the explanation. "This sword shall make you equal to any of your opponents. It is a great gift and is not given lightly."

I heard the threat that Red didn't dare say, being a good fairy and all. "I promise I won't let it fall into the wrong hands."

Red nodded in satisfaction.

Blue strode up to us. Her little wings beating to keep her plump body in the air. "And this," she twirled her wand, pointing it somewhere around my head. "This is the helmet of clarity. With it on, you will be able to detect anything hidden."

A heavy helmet landed on my head. "Ow." I scrunched my eyes in pain and lifted the helmet off to take a good look at it. Unlike my plain sword, this helmet was silver with intricate gold metalwork welded on top. There was a piece that came down right between my eyes. A nose guard? Who knows.

I easily slid it back on my head. Immediately the dark cell brightened. I could easily make out every piece of straw that littered the ground. I turned my gaze on Prince Phillip. I gasped at what I saw. No longer was he wearing dirty, torn clothes, but rather grand silk outfit with a mighty gold crown on his head.

"Whoa."

"I'll say," Godfather whispered in my ear.

The large helmet slipped down my head, obscuring my vision. "Hmph." I tilted my head back so I could see the four fairies.

"Now is your time to conquer!" Red exclaimed.

The four fairies led us out of the cell and into the equally dismal hallway. Red snapped her fingers and whistled.

I stared at her, confused. Was she trying to alert the guards?

To my great surprise, I heard the pounding of hooves on stone. The sound was getting louder and louder.

I unsheathed my sword, prepare to battle whatever monster that fairy had summoned.

Suddenly, a great mass of horse rounded the corner and stopped right in front of me. Herrum nuzzled my shoulder and blew his stinky horse breathe in my face.

"Aw, Herrrum, you really do like me!" I patted the mammoth's neck.

Puzzled, yet grateful, Phillip and I thanked the fairies.

"Now go! Save your true love!" Green called out.

Phillip lept onto Herrum and I managed to climb up behind him. I gave one more grateful look at Godfather.

'We'll talk later,' he mouthed before all four poofed out of sight.

Phillip kicked Herrum and off we went to save our true loves!

**a/n: an update within a month! Call me butter 'cause I am on a roll!! **

**Ugh, but I'm also trying to edit this story from the very beginning. I started writing this my freshman year of high school, so, hopefully, my English has improved. Not to mention scenes that really need to be clarified. **

**BUT I just want to finish writing the end before I go off on that hideous task.**

**Buttered rolls to anyone who reviews! haha**


End file.
